Du vermillon dans mes cheveux & autres romances
by Sempre libera
Summary: Des personnages secondaires aux prises avec votre pire cauchemar: les clichés des histoires d'amour. Attention, romances à l'eau de rose en vue. Réponse au défi "cliché" de la communauté pompom.power. 5ème OS: Crime et châtiment.
1. Les cinq premières minutes

_Dans le cadre du défi de la communauté "C'est pour un cliché!", voici quelques petites histoires mettant en scène des personnages secondaires et des clichés vus et revus. _

_Attention: guimauve en vue! _

Titre : Les cinq premières minutes

Défi- C'est pour un cliché !

Prompt n°36 : Playboy et sa voisine/employée la plus sérieuse.

Pairing n°46: Cornelius Warrington/Padma Patil.

Genre : Romance, Humour

* * *

_On sous-estime trop l'importance de faire bonne impression dès les premières minutes d'une rencontre. Avant même que vous n'ayez ouvert la bouche pour dire bonjour, mille petits signaux indirects ont été captés et analysés par votre interlocuteur : votre allure, votre style vestimentaire, votre sourire._

_De la poignée de main- ferme ou molle- au ton de votre voix- assuré ou hésitant- lorsque vous enchaînerez les salutations d'usage, tout conspire à vous trahir, révélant les défauts que vous tenez à cacher et dissimulant les qualités que vous cherchez à étaler. _

_Bien entendu, vous aurez toujours l'occasion de vous rattraper lors de vos prochaines interactions. Mais qu'il est difficile de rectifier les premières impressions que l'on a eu de vous un jour que vous n'étiez pas au meilleur de votre forme !_

_Retenez mon conseil et soyez vigilants, car chaque seconde compte ! Cinq minutes, cinq minuscules minutes…_

_Tout se joue au cours des cinq premières minutes !_

Au milieu de l'assemblée somnolente, Cornelius Cassius Britannicus Warrington se distinguait par son assiduité, prenant des notes avec une application digne d'éloges. Ce fait en lui-même était remarquable, car les vertes années de Cornelius n'avaient pas été studieuses, loin s'en fallait. Adolescent, il avait préféré consacrer son énergie et son temps libre à la pratique du Quidditch, et avait l'habitude fâcheuse de récupérer durant les heures de cours- être batteur pour l'équipe de Serpentard, sous la férule de Marcus Flint, capitaine à la rigueur impitoyable, tendait à épuiser son homme.

Cependant, les recommandations de l'orateur n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Jamais Cornelius Warrington n'oublia les leçons retenues de ce séminaire intitulé « Maîtriser son image publique », et encore moins la règle des cinq premières minutes.

* * *

C'était son premier jour à _Elixcorp_, et chacun sait que les premières impressions sont cruciales. Le soin apporté à sa toilette fut donc encore plus méticuleux que de coutume, et le grand miroir de plain pied en hêtre cérusé antique fut consulté avec toute l'anxiété qui sied à un jeune homme coquet.

Lorsque tous ces apprêts s'achevèrent, Cornelius jeta un dernier regard à son reflet. Ce qu'il y vit le satisfit assez, mais le perfectionniste qu'il était ne put résister au besoin d'y apporter quelques retouches. Il boucla sa ceinture, prit soin de sortir sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé de son pantalon et en déboutonna le premier bouton afin d'obtenir un effet semi-négligé mais pas trop. Enfin, il ajusta sa veste en cuir de dragon de Roumanie et appliqua un soupçon de gel dans ses cheveux de jais, juste ce qu'il fallait pour leur donner un volume aussi naturel que possible.

-Comment suis-je ? demanda-t-il à son miroir.

-Epatant ! répondit ce dernier avec un enthousiasme sincère.

Cornelius secoua la tête :

-Non, sourit-il en positionnant l'accessoire ultime sur son nez droit. Cornelius avait le souci du détail.

Derrière les verres teintés de ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux noirs lancèrent des éclairs ravageurs à faire défaillir les mortelles les plus farouches.

-Non, je ne suis pas épatant. Je suis mieux que ça, corrigea modestement Cornelius, ou, comme il préférait qu'on l'appelât, CCB.

* * *

Padma Patil observa une dernière fois son apparence. Un tailleur de coupe stricte, une chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col, pas de bijoux fantaisie.

Elle allait rencontrer son nouveau patron dans une heure et elle tenait à faire bonne impression. L'image qu'elle projetait lui convenait tout à fait : calme, courtoise, professionnelle. Parvati aurait poussé des hurlements de désespoir en la voyant ainsi, dépourvue de tout ornement et aussi peu maquillée. Mais Padma cherchait à tout prix à faire oublier son jeune âge et sa beauté. Dans le milieu où elle travaillait, ces deux éléments nuisaient à sa crédibilité. Or, Padma était déterminée à prouver qu'elle n'était pas une jeune évaporée.

Elle rassembla ses longs cheveux en un chignon qui n'était pas sans évoquer la coiffure de Minerva McGobagall, puis quitta son domicile, prête à affronter le nouvel acquéreur d'_Elixcorp_, un certain Cornelius Warrington.

* * *

Cornelius prenait possession de ses quartiers, à savoir un bureau flamboyant neuf, quand on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Et _elle _apparut.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Warrington. Je suis Padma Patil. Nous avons rendez-vous, dit la jeune femme.

Elle possédait une assurance tranquille qui troubla Cornelius. Il se leva de son fauteuil à roulettes pour venir à sa rencontre, la main tendue et le sourire avenant.

Sa poignée de main était ferme et vue de près, elle était aussi belle qu'entr'aperçue de derrière son imposant bureau de chêne. Cornelius sut alors qu'il devait faire un sans faute- la règle des cinq minutes s'imposa à son esprit.

La première impression qu'il avait de Padma était plus que favorable. Même les habits démodés qu'elle portait ne pouvaient, aux yeux d'un connaisseur tel que Cornelius, entacher sa beauté. Et puis, un je-ne-sais-quoi dans son maintien digne et gracieux le captivait.

Padma n'éprouvait rien de tout cela. Sa première impression de Cornelius était beaucoup moins flatteuse. Par où commencer ? Il portait des lunettes de soleil _à l'intérieur_ des locaux d'_Elixcorp_- sans compter que la pluie battante, au dehors, n'incitait guère à arborer ce type d'accessoires-, sa tenue faisait scandaleusement négligée sur un lieu de travail ; bref, il avait l'air d'un playboy en goguette et elle restait estomaquée à l'idée qu'un individu de sa trempe fût désormais à la tête d'une entreprise pharmaceutique aussi prestigieuse qu'_Elixcorp_.

Le jeune homme retint sa main dans la sienne quelques secondes de plus que les convenances exigeaient.

-Enchanté, Padma, commença-t-il.

-Miss Patil, coupa aussitôt Padma, mal à l'aise.

Il parut désarçonné, mais fut prompt à dissimuler sa surprise.

-Comme vous le désirez, Miss Patil. Mon intention n'était pas de vous offenser. Mon style de management est plutôt informel, mais si vous voulez être appelée par votre nom de famille…

-Monsieur Warrington…

-Appelez-moi CCB.

-_Monsieur_ Warrington, reprit Padma avec toute la courtoisie dont elle était capable, j'ai été habituée à un style de management beaucoup plus formel…

-Il en sera selon vos désirs, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer, soucieux de lui complaire.

_Une minute écoulée…_

-Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Mon père vous a sans doute briefée sur ce que j'attends de vous ?

-Votre père ? répéta Padma, interloquée.

-Je dois reconnaître que pour une fois, je suis satisfait de son choix.

Cornelius eut une grimace involontaire en songeant à ses précédentes secrétaires. Pour des raisons incompréhensibles, son père insistait pour lui envoyer des dragons femelles terrifiantes d'efficacité à la cinquantaine bien sonnée.

-Je crains toutefois que votre tâche ne sera pas aisée. Je suis un piètre organisateur, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin qu'on me tienne par la main. Etre mon assistante ne sera pas de tout repos, plaisanta-t-il.

Il savait par expérience que confesser ses faiblesses attendrissait les plus rétives à son charme. Mais Padma Patil ne semblait pas du tout attendrie. C'était même tout le contraire.

D'une voix que la colère faisait trembler, elle résuma :

-Si je comprends bien, vous pensez que je suis votre nouvelle secrétaire ?

-Assistante, corrigea machinalement Cornelius, avant d'être frappé par une pensée subite.

-Comment ! Alors vous n'êtes pas ma nouvelle…

-Non, siffla Padma.

A y réfléchir, cela aurait été bien trop généreux de la part de son paternel, songea Cornelius.

-Oups, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

_Deux minutes et quarante secondes…_

-Ainsi, lorsque vous voyez une femme de vingt-quatre ans, la première chose qui vous vient à l'esprit est : ce doit être ma nouvelle secrétaire !

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la première chose qui était venue à l'esprit de Cornelius, mais comment expliquer sans s'enfoncer qu'il avait pris ses désirs pour des réalités ?

-Parce qu'il est inconcevable qu'une de vos employées soit bonne à autre chose que nouer votre cravate…

-Je n'en porte jamais, sauf pour des réceptions formelles, glissa Cornelius.

-…rédiger votre courrier, répondre aux hiboux qu'on vous envoie et faire votre café !

Cornelius eut une illumination :

-Excusez-moi, Miss Patil, mais qui êtes-vous ?

_Cinq minutes. Time out. _

Il se trouva que Miss Patil appartenait au contingent de chercheurs qui élaborait sans relâche de nouvelles potions commercialisables par _Elixcorp _; plus tard, lorsqu'il consulta son dossier, Cornelius apprit en outre qu'elle était considérée par ses prédécesseurs comme un « haut potentiel » que plusieurs compagnies rivales avaient déjà tenté de débaucher ; bref, il venait de commettre une bourde en froissant un élément brillant qui pouvait fort bien, si le cœur lui en disait, aller voir ailleurs.

A la fin de leur entrevue- fin plutôt abrupte, si l'on considérait la sortie de Padma Patil qui l'avait traité de « cancrelat sexiste »-, Cornelius se retrouva bien embêté.

A l'issue de ces cinq minutes, Padma Patil lui avait fait une forte impression. Quelle fougue, quel feu dans ses yeux bruns quand elle l'avait taillé en pièces, quelle délicieuse nuance de carmin avait teinté ses joues sous le coup de l'animation ! Il devait la revoir.

Hélas, quelque chose lui soufflait que le sentiment n'était pas réciproque. Il avait du pain sur la planche pour effacer auprès de Padma l'impression désastreuse qu'il lui avait faite.

-Monsieur Warrington ?

Une dame d'âge et d'allure respectable le toisait derrière son pince-nez.

-Irma Prism. Je suis votre nouvelle assistante.

Warrington Sr avait encore frappé.

* * *

**Tactique n°1- Flatter son corps de métier**

Alors qu'il montait sur l'estrade et prenait sa place derrière le pupitre, il la vit dans la foule des employés, bras croisés (ce qui démontrait une attitude clairement peu réceptive au message qu'il tenterait de faire passer) et expression dubitative. Mais Cornelius ne se laissa pas démonter. Parler en public ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était également très bon en improvisation, une aptitude qui donnait des sueurs froides au vénérable Tiberius Warrington, qui suppliait son rejeton de ne pas trop s'écarter des discours amoureusement dactylographiés qu'on lui préparait.

« En tant que PDG de Warrington Industries, je ne peux que me réjouir de l'acquisition d'_Elixcorp_. Je m'engage à préserver le souci de la qualité qui caractérise cette entreprise, tout en y apportant la contribution et l'expertise de Warrington Industries dans la fonction commerciale et de distribution. Les synergies que nous pourrons développer sont nombreuses… »

Il nota le sourcil levé de Padma au mot « synergies ». Sans doute se demandait-elle s'il savait de quoi il parlait.

« Je voudrais saluer le travail des chercheurs, et les assurer que leur avis sera pris en compte durant cette période de transition. »

Il aperçut des sorciers aux robes un brin élimées et aux épaules voûtées se redresser un peu, l'air agréablement surpris. Les chercheurs étaient aisément repérables dans la salle : tous donnaient l'impression de vouloir être dans leur laboratoire plutôt que dans l'auditorium d'_Elixcorp_.

Padma pencha la tête de côté. Ravi d'avoir capturé son attention, Cornelius se lança sans filet- au plus grand dam de Tiberius Warrington :

« Leur travail est grandement apprécié. Ils ont tout mon soutien pour continuer de chercher, chercher… du moment qu'ils finissent par trouver ! ».

Cornelius partit d'un grand éclat de rire communicatif et que l'assemblée docile suivit…excepté les chercheurs. Sa petite plaisanterie ne passait pas très bien auprès de ce corps de métier, à en juger par la mine sévère de Padma.

Impressionner cette demoiselle requerrait d'autres efforts.

* * *

**Tactique n°2- Lui prêter une oreille attentive**

Dans son laboratoire, penchée au-dessus de chaudrons dans une brume de fumées grisâtres, Padma expliquait à un Cornelius silencieux la procédure qu'elle avait suivie jusqu'à présent.

-Regardez l'échantillon 4D ? Il y a eu oxydation !

Cornelius hocha la tête d'un air concerné. Padma soupira.

-Depuis une demi-heure que je parle, vous n'avez rien compris, n'est-ce pas ?

Cornelius ne nia pas.

* * *

**Tactique n°3- Parler son langage**

Contrairement à ce que ses anciens professeurs croyaient, Cornelius n'avait rien contre l'apprentissage en lui-même. Le problème était son impatience. Il voulait tout savoir, vite et bien. D'où la méthode ludique et rapide qu'il choisit pour communiquer ses intentions à Padma.

Cette dernière marchait d'un pas rapide, absorbée par les résultats d'une expérience qu'elle conduisait depuis deux mois. Toute à ses réflexions, elle entra en collision avec…

CCB en personne. Galant, il l'aida à ramasser ses papiers. Elle le remercia.

-Pas de problème. _Main hoon na _**(1),** pour vous servir.

Padma en resta bouche bée. Puis :

-Vous parlez hindi ?

C'était le moment ou jamais ! Cornelius ouvrit la bouche, mais Padma le fixait avec curiosité, et elle était ravissante ainsi, et son cœur battit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté :

-_Crazy kiya re_ **(2),** laissa-t-il échapper.

Padma ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un tantinet aigue.

-_Tum se hi sab baatein ab se_ **(3),** poursuivit-il d'une voix enflammée.

-Monsieur Warrington, reprenez-vous ! s'exclama Padma, inquiète, car Cornelius paraissait aussi choqué qu'elle de ce qu'il disait. Comme une déferlante, ses sentiments coulèrent, débordèrent, emportant dans leur sillage sa dignité.

-_Yeh dil kho gaya_ **(4). **_Mujhe ho gaya hai py…_

Horrifié par ce qu'il réalisait, Cornelius couvrit sa bouche des deux mains et battit en retraite dans son bureau.

-_ar_ **(5)** ? acheva Padma.

La tête lui tournait un peu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que votre patron vous faisait en hindi des déclarations d'amour brûlantes (et terriblement sirupeuses).

Quant à Cornelius, mortifié, il prit la décision de ralentir sur le visionnage de romances bollywoodiennes.

* * *

**(1)** Je suis là.

**(2)** Tu me rends fou.

**(3)** Je ne pense plus qu'à toi.

**(4)** J'ai perdu mon cœur.

**(5)** Je suis tombé amoureux.

* * *

**Tactique n°4- Parler son langage bis**

Pour leur santé mentale à tous deux, Cornelius et Padma mirent de côté l'incident.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne manifesta pas un ravissement excessif lorsqu'il lui rendit à nouveau visite dans son laboratoire, sous couvert de s'intéresser à ses recherches.

Une heure plus tard, elle changeait d'avis.

-Je commence à comprendre, dit Cornelius, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix. Votre potion serait une nette amélioration par rapport à l'aconit actuel utilisé par les loups-garous.

-Exactement ! J'attends les ingrédients importés de Hongrie pour poursuivre mes expériences…

Cornelius comprit à demi-mot.

-Je ferai accélérer le processus, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Du moment que vous ne demandez pas des racines d'asphodèle **(6).**

Padma rit. C'était la première fois qu'une plaisanterie de son cru la faisait rire. C'était sa première victoire.

Terry Boot, as des Potions et chercheur d'_Elixcorp_, avait bien mérité cette semaine de congés tous frais payés aux Seychelles. Son coaching intensif en « Rudiments de Potions- Niveau débutant et intermédiaire » avait porté ses fruits.

**(6)-** ingrédients traditionnellement associés à des potions peu recommandables, comme la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

* * *

**Tactique n°5- Montrer ses compétences**

-Monsieur Warrington !

Padma avait le souffle court, les yeux brillants.

-Oui, Miss Patil ?

Tant de formalité lui pesait, mais s'il n'y avait que cela pour la rendre heureuse…

-J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Il la suivit dans son laboratoire.

Avec une excitation contenue, Padma déclara que les premiers tests étaient « encourageants ».

Ce qui signifiait, dans le langage scientifique, que l'affaire était dans le sac, traduisit instantanément Cornelius.

-Félicitations, Miss Patil ! Nous allons devoir monter un dossier auprès du service en charge des brevets, commencer les projections de marché, énuméra Cornelius.

-Non ! cria Padma. Attendez d'abord les vérifications. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs tant que nous n'avons pas refait les tests une seconde fois. Il faut toujours vérifier _au moins_ une seconde fois !

_Trois mois plus tard…_

Padma était pensive. Cornelius s'en aperçut :

-Tout s'est bien passé, observa-t-il.

-Je sais, répondit Padma. Elle hésita un instant, puis se tourna vers Cornelius :

Vous avez été brillant.

-N'ayez pas l'air si étonnée, badina à moitié CCB.

-Je le suis pourtant. Je vous ai peut-être sous-estimé. Lorsque je vous ai vu pour la première fois, vous étiez tellement…

-…Séduisant ?

Padma eut un soupir agacé :

-Vous étiez la caricature du play-boy impénitent sans cervelle. Mais aujourd'hui, devant les actionnaires, vous étiez différent.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Jamais je n'aurais imaginé vous voir si passionné. Merci d'avoir défendu mon travail ainsi.

Cornelius haussa les épaules, tentant de dissimuler sa satisfaction :

-Nul besoin de me remercier. C'est mon job.

* * *

**Tactique n°6- Demander conseil à ses potes**

Une coupe de champagne à la main, Cornelius discutait avec ses deux meilleurs amis : Terrence Higgs, dit « Gueule d'Ange » et Adrian Pucey, dit « le Suave ». Cornelius lui-même était connu sous le surnom de « Beau Gosse ».

-Franchement CCB, tu compliques trop les choses avec tes tactiques et tes plans d'attaque, persiflait Adrian Pucey. Reste naturel ! Sois toi-même, et elle tombera dans tes bras.

Terrence et Cornelius froncèrent les sourcils de concert. Rester naturel ! Adrian en avait de bonnes ! Mais que pouvait-il connaître, le Suave, aux tourments des individus normaux. Lui n'avait jamais eu à lutter avec des gels collants car ses cheveux châtains étaient naturellement souples et brillants. Il n'avait pas étudié ses expressions dans le miroir, lui dont les yeux verts et le sourire en coin suffisaient à faire accélérer le tempo des battements de cœur des femmes qui croisaient son chemin.

Terrence était grave :

-CCB, prends garde ! Tu sembles mordu.

Adrian renchérit :

-Comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, tu voles autour de cette flamme au risque de te brûler les ailes…

Terrence et Cornelius grimacèrent. Adrian était sujet à des envolées lyriques qui, si elles ravissaient l'élément féminin du public, donnaient des sueurs froides aux mâles peu férus de poésie qu'ils étaient.

-Bref, reprit Terrence, si elle était…LA fille ?

Cornelius en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. LA fille était un élément mythique chez les play-boys. Après que vous ayez rencontré LA fille, vous rentriez dans le rang, vous disiez adieu à votre vie d'insouciance et aux plaisirs de la jeunesse.

Padma Patil était-elle ce monstre effroyable ?

-Là voilà, souffla Cornelius alors que Padma faisait son entrée, magnifique dans un sari bleu sombre rebrodé d'argent.

-Elle est jolie, apprécia Terrence. Mais était-ce sage d'inviter Marcus Flint et Roger Davies ?

Roger, dit « Langue de Velours », et Marcus Flint, dit « l'Intense » tendaient à convoiter les mêmes demoiselles que note trio.

Cornelius se sentit blêmir.

-Tu es pris, remarqua Adrian, avant que son regard n'accroche celui de la jeune femme qui accompagnait Padma.

-Lequel est Cornelius ? chuchota Mandy.

Padma le lui indiqua.

-Il fait des efforts incroyables pour feindre de ne pas te voir, nota Mandy. C'est bon signe, s'il t'intéresse.

-Il ne m'intéresse pas, rougit Padma.

Mais Mandy avait un autre sujet de préoccupation.

-Padma, sois honnête : est-ce que quelque chose cloche chez moi ?

Padma regarda son amie, ses cheveux bruns relevés en chignon, son visage anxieux- elle détestait ce genre de soirées-, la robe noire qu'elle lui avait choisie.

-Tu es très bien comme tu es, pourquoi ?

-Alors pourquoi l'ami de ton patron me dévisage-t-il comme si j'étais complètement hors de mon élément ici ? Ce que je suis, certes, mais il n'a pas besoin de me le faire sentir…

Padma cessa d'écouter Mandy et se concentra sur le groupe de CCB. En effet, Adrian Pucey dévorait Mandy des yeux, mais pas d'un air dégoûté, bien au contraire.

La première fois qu'Adrian vit Mandy, il fut incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son regard avait accroché le sien, et qu'au seul éclat de ses yeux sombres, il avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup au plexus solaire. Et plus il tentait de rompre le charme, moins il pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, comme mu par un sortilège d'attraction.

La première impression que Mandy eut d'Adrian ne fut pas complètement identique :

-Je vais rentrer, dit-elle en agrippant le bras de Padma. _Il_ me fixe, n'est-ce pas ? Je sens son regard vriller mes omoplates. Padma, prends garde à toi. L'ami de CCB semble un peu dérangé.

* * *

**Tactique n°7- Laisser faire les parents**

Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient-ils invitée à la soirée qu'ils donnaient au manoir Warrington pour fêter le Nouvel An ? Que soupçonnaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils deviné ?

Cornelius avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à Padma, mais cette dernière était toujours si réservée qu'il ignorait s'il avait progressé dans son estime et dans son cœur.

Et elle était là, au manoir. Il l'avait aperçue dix minutes auparavant, et il s'était aussitôt dissimulé derrière une sculpture de glace ayant la forme d'un renne (importé tout exprès de Finlande. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, Madame Janet Warrington avait des idées bien arrêtées sur la déco).

Du coin de l'œil, Padma vit Cornelius plonger derrière un renne translucide. S'il croyait lui échapper… Elle regarda le plafond…et y trouva une réponse.

-Warrington ! appela-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Cornelius fut auprès d'elle en quelques secondes.

-Padma ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-J'étais coincée, je n'ai pas réfléchi…

-Coincée ? Comment…

Cornelius s'interrompit. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et ce qu'il y vit confirma ses craintes.

_Sa mère et son goût pour les guis enchantés… _

-Est-ce que cela veut dire... que je dois vous embrasser ?

Padma se retint de hurler.

-C'est le seul moyen de nous débloquer, expliqua-t-elle avec condescendance.

-Attendez un peu ! s'exclama soudain Cornelius. _Vous_ m'avez appelé ! Votre premier réflexe a été de m'appeler, _moi,_ et pas quelqu'un d'autre !

Padma devint cramoisie :

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi ! J'ai appelé le premier nom qui me passait par la tête !

-Lapsus révélateur, chantonna Cornelius.

-Goujat !

Il eut soudain l'air inquiet :

-Je…Cela ne vous pose pas de problème si je vous embrasse ?

Padma comprit qu'il avait besoin d'encouragement :

-Plutôt vous qu'un autre, murmura-t-elle.

Cornelius eut un sourire, un vrai celui-là. Pas l'un de ceux perfectionné devant le miroir.

Il se pencha vers elle, timidement presque. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes doucement, quelques secondes avant de s'écarter à regret, mais Cornelius ne voulait pas profiter de la situation et gâcher l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui.

Il y avait des moments où il trouvait vraiment nul d'être un gentleman.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Bien, je crois que nous sommes débloqués.

Padma haussa un sourcil :

-Vous croyez ou vous êtes sûrs ?

Cornelius hésita :

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Je ne vous ai donc rien appris ? Il faut toujours vérifier _au moins_ une seconde fois.

Une étincelle qui ne prédisait rien de bon dans les yeux, Padma agrippa fermement Cornelius par les revers de sa veste, et l'embrassa pour de bon.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un Cornelius rayonnant murmura :

-_Au moins_ une seconde fois…Il n'y a donc pas de limites établies au nombre de vérifications à effectuer.

Padma se rendit à la logique irréfutable de ses arguments.

* * *

Janet Warrington passait un excellent réveillon. Elle était d'autant plus ravie par le placement des guis enchantés qu'elle avait surpris la jeune Padma Patil marcher délibérément sous l'un d'entre eux avant d'appeler Cornelius à l'aide. L'esprit de décision de la jeune femme lui plaisait.

Oui, elle s'entendrait bien avec sa belle-fille.

* * *

**Tactique n°8- Oublier les tactiques**

Minuit sonna et l'on se souhaita bonne année.

Dans le brouhaha général, un couple enlacé resta silencieux, savourant les cinq premières minutes d'une nouvelle année.

Ce n'était plus un play-boy et son employée la plus sérieuse.

C'était juste Padma et Cornelius. Et c'était tout ce qu'ils aspiraient à être.

* * *

_Note:_

_-je dois avouer que j'avais imaginé des situations un peu différentes, mais je tenais à poster aujourd'hui puisque je suis ensuite privée d'internet pendant quelques jours...bon, j'espère tout de même que cette bluette vous a amusé!_

_-la prochaine histoire aura pour prompts "ils se réveillent et se rendent compte qu'ils sont mariés", avec le pairing "Mandy Brocklehurst/Adrian Pucey", introduits dans cette histoire._


	2. Du vermillon dans mes cheveux

**Titre :** Du vermillon dans mes cheveux

**Défi**- C'est pour un cliché !

**Prompt n°28** : Ils se réveillent et se rendent compte qu'ils sont mariés.

**Pairing n°31**: Mandy Brocklehurst/Adrian Pucey.

**Genre**: Romance, Humour.

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer **: comme chacun sait, HP appartient à JKR. Plus une réplique empruntée à la série « The Office », version US.

Merci à **analaura** et **perrinette** de leurs commentaires!

* * *

Mandy n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue, aussi reposée.

De cela, le rayon de soleil qui taquinait ses paupières n'en avait cure. Résignée, Mandy ouvrit les yeux. La sonnette d'alarme ne retentit pas tout de suite- le matin, Mandy fonctionnait au ralenti-, mais lorsque la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre que ses hôtes lui avaient attribuée, son esprit alerte chargea au pas de course.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience d'un corps exogène _très _proche du sien.

Ce que son cerveau confus avait identifié comme une source de chaleur diffuse était un être de chair et de sang.

Dont le bras nu était présentement enroulé autour de sa taille.

Mandy se figea.

Son instinct lui soufflait de fuir, mais le choc paralysait ses moyens.

Et puis, elle n'était pas une Serdaigle pour rien. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

_Eviter les mouvements brusques…Utiliser sa vision périphérique_.

A ses côtés, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres pleines, roupillait paisiblement Adrian Pucey.

*****

* * *

_Pucey !_

_Avait-il…avait-elle…avaient-ils… ?_

Elle portait encore le débardeur et le pantalon de pyjama un peu lâche qu'elle avait enfilé la veille au soir pour se mettre au lit.

Bon, c'était au moins ça de pris. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer avec Pucey (ce dont elle n'avait pas la plus petite idée, soit dit en passant), cela n'avait pas pu être _si _grave…

…Non ?

Peu importait. Ces vêtements étaient un rempart suffisant contre Pucey.

Même si elle aurait préféré, pour son confort mental, davantage que ces légers bouts de tissus entre elle et lui. Oh, rien de bien méchant ; juste cinquante mètres, une clôture électrifiée et deux ou trois dobermans pour faire bonne mesure.

Mais elle s'égarait.

* * *

_Tout de même …Pucey ! _

Deux semaines qu'il la poursuivait de ses avances, flirtant à la moindre occasion, ne se décourageant jamais, toujours avec le sourire. Tout cela sans jamais être assez lourd pour qu'elle ait la satisfaction de lui donner une grande gifle plus éloquente qu'un poli « je ne suis pas intéressée ».

Sans compter que son recours favori- l'évitement- avait été difficile à réaliser. En tant que meilleure amie, Mandy avait été réquisitionnée comme demoiselle d'honneur de Padma, et Pucey enrôlé comme témoin de Cornelius. Or, Padma avait été suffisamment sous pression sans que Mandy en rajoutât en souffletant le meilleur ami de son promis.

D'autant plus qu'au grand désespoir de Mandy, Pucey bénéficiait d'une popularité incompréhensible auprès de tous. Son charme avait fait des merveilles quand il avait fallu persuader Madame Warrington que dépasser la barre des 500 invités au mariage de son fils unique n'était pas une si bonne idée sachant que les deux fiancés avaient clamé haut et fort qu'ils souhaitaient une cérémonie intime, ou pour convaincre le grand-oncle Patil de prêter sa superbe demeure d'Amritsar pour loger les invités londoniens qui assisteraient à la cérémonie en Inde.

Pucey avait aplani tant de difficultés logistiques que Padma en avait fait son héros, et qu'elle avait à demi-mot menacé Mandy des pires représailles si « elle ne se montrait pas gentille avec Adrian ».

Restait une question : dans l'euphorie de la nuit dernière, jusqu'à quel point Mandy avait-elle poussé la gentillesse ?

Deux solutions s'offraient à elle : réveiller Pucey et avoir une conversation d'adulte afin de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, ce qui était mature et responsable ; ou fuir en priant pour que ce passage très gênant de la courte vie de Mandy Brocklehurst ne transpirât jamais dans les annales, ce qui était enfantin et stupide, certes. Mais ce fut la solution que Mandy privilégia.

*****

* * *

Retenant son souffle, Mandy se tortilla afin de se dégager de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Pucey se contenta de resserrer sa prise. Incrédule, Mandy pesta intérieurement. Même dans les bras de Morphée, Pucey s'accrochait à elle comme une huître à son rocher.

Il ne restait qu'une option. Mandy misa sur sa rapidité.

_Un, deux, trois… _

Elle jaillit hors du lit, piqua un sprint hors de la chambre, traversa le grand couloir et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut regagné la sécurité de ses quartiers.

Avec un peu de chance, elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de cette histoire.

*****

* * *

Si le sommeil d'Adrian Pucey avait été agréable, son réveil le fut beaucoup moins.

« Musclé » aurait été un terme adéquat pour le décrire.

Sa première impression fut que ses draps avaient pris vie. Le mouvement brusque qu'ils firent l'entraîna tête foncée vers le bois du lit.

Il se tenait encore le front à deux mains quand un Terrence Higgs goguenard entra sans frapper.

-Alors, la nuit a été bonne ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

D'ordinaire, Adrian Pucey était brillant dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Mais le clin d'œil suggestif que lui adressa Terrence le laissa de marbre.

-Petit cachottier, va ! poursuivit son ami. On a été chanceux hier soir…

-Ah bon ? interrogea Adrian, perplexe.

-Oh, sans blague ! Ne joue pas les étonnés !

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée des événements auxquels tu fais allusion.

-Explique-moi alors pourquoi Mandy Brocklehurst est sortie en courant de ta chambre, en pyjama, décoiffée et nimbée d'une aura de panique caractéristique des nuits sans lendemain ?

Adrian crut d'abord à un canular. Mais Terrence semblait sérieux, et cela expliquait le mystère des draps mobiles. Le problème était que…

-Nom d'un Basilik édenté ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien !

Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré.

*****

* * *

Mandy s'habillait pour le petit déjeuner quand un hibou à l'allure exténuée atterrit sur son lit.

Elle s'empressa de donner un peu d'eau à la pauvre bête et déplia le parchemin qu'elle lui apportait, ignorant qu'Adrian Pucey prenait également connaissance d'un message au contenu similaire :

_Le Département du recensement des membres de la communauté sorcière_

_Vous présente tous ses vœux de bonheur _

_à l'occasion de votre mariage avec M. Adrian Sydney Pucey_

_et vous confirme qu'il a été pris acte de cette union hier au soir, à 23 : 14 p.m._

_En vous souhaitant une agréable lune de miel, _

_Danny Diggle._

*****

* * *

_Toc, toc, toc !_

Anthony Goldstein ouvrit la porte de la grande chambre qu'il partageait avec Terry Boot.

A bout de souffle, Mandy parvint à hoqueter :

-Philtre… de… paix ?

Un coup d'œil suffit à Anthony pour comprendre la situation. Ami de Mandy, il connaissait sa nature anxieuse. Lorsqu'elle traversait une de ces crises, seul le temps ou un Philtre de paix parvenait à la calmer.

-Désolé, je n'en ai pas dans mes bagages. Tiens, assez-toi ici, et inspire profondément ;

Mandy suivit ses conseils.

-J'ai une idée, dit Terry. Attendez-moi ici, je vais demander à ce type- comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? – Adrian, s'il n'aurait pas des philtres. Il est médicomage, il devrait en avoir apporté avec lui !

Il partit avant que Mandy puisse protester.

Adrian arriva rapidement, philtre en poche. Mandy se concentrait sur sa respiration, mais elle eut assez de force pour lui jeter un regard meurtrier.

Le Serpentard vit ses soupçons confirmés. La nouvelle Madame Pucey avait reçu du courrier, et de toute évidence, elle ne prenait pas la nouvelle aussi bien que lui.

*****

* * *

-Qu'avez-vous fait, Pucey ? furent les premiers mots de Mandy une fois ses amis éclipsés.

-Rien du tout ! protesta l'ancien Serpentard, la main sur le cœur. Je ne me souviens de rien. La fête terminée, je suis rentré directement-et seul- dans ma chambre ! Quoiqu'il semble que quelqu'un ait profité de ma fatigue pour me molester dans mon sommeil !

Les joues pâles de Mandy se teintèrent de rose :

-Même somnambule, je ne vous aurais jamais rejoint !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis faufilé sous vos couvertures ! riposta Adrian.

-Quelque chose s'est produit hier soir, récapitula Mandy. Quelque chose qui nous impliquait tous les deux, quelque chose de suffisamment symbolique pour que le Ministère nous ait enregistré comme…

-…mariés ? finit Adrian.

Mandy frissonna :

-Ne prononcez plus ce mot.

Adrian tenta de se remémorer les événements de la nuit dernière :

-Décidément, je ne vois pas. Il n'y a eu aucun contact digne de ce nom entre nous. Je ne vous ai même pas embrassée ! Ou du moins je ne m'en souviens pas…

Mandy prit le parti d'ignorer le regret évident dans la voix du Serpentard.

*****

* * *

_Amritsar, 48 heures plus tôt…_

Mandy joignit les mains et s'inclina légèrement :

-_Namaskar._

La famille éloignée de Padma parut ravie de cet effort pour les saluer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil triomphant à Pucey. Durant leur trajet, il avait proclamé inutile le guide des expressions à savoir en hindi que lisait Mandy. Elle avait rétorqué que lorsqu'on se rendait dans un pays, le moins que l'on puisse faire était de connaitre les basiques de la langue.

-Je croyais qu'il existait vingt-trois langues officielles, et près de quatre mille si l'on compte les dialectes et les langues régionales ? avait demandé Pucey de son ton faussement innocent. Et la langue officielle de l'Etat où nous nous rendons n'est-elle pas le punjabi ?

Zut. Elle avait oublié que sous ses airs de bellâtre, Pucey disposait d'une intelligence normale.

-La famille de Padma parle l'hindi, avait-elle rétorqué.

-Et elle comprend l'anglais, avait-il rebondi.

-Se rendre dans un pays sans en connaître l'une des langues est pour moi aussi absurde que sauter à l'eau sans savoir nager.

Quand Pucey se présenta- sans faire d'efforts-, il sourit si largement qu'elle crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Quelques grands-tantes gloussèrent pourtant, et très vite il fut chez lui.

-Le sourire est un langage universel, lui dit-il plus tard. Tu devrais essayer plus souvent.

*****

* * *

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça ? soupira Mandy, lassée par l'essayage de saris, bracelets de chevilles, boucles d'oreille et autres ornements que Padma ne cessait de déballer.

-Parce que Parvati n'arrivera pas avant demain soir, et que tu es ma meilleure amie. Ah, et ai-je mentionné que tous les caprices d'une future mariée doivent-être obéis ?

Padma lui tendit un bijou :

-On dirait une larme, observa Mandy. Ou une goutte d'eau.

-C'est un bindi. Il se porte là, sur le front, entre les sourcils, dit Padma en l'accrochant.

-Y-a-t-il une occasion particulière ?

-Pas spécialement. A l'origine, c'est un petit point rouge que portent les femmes mariées, mais maintenant, c'est un phénomène de mode. D'où les bijoux… peut-être pour attirer le regard de l'être aimé.

Mandy rit doucement :

-C'est ton mariage imminent qui te rend si romantique ?

-Rassure-toi, je suis plus lucide que tu ne le crois…Ainsi, je vois un certain Serpentard qui n'a pas besoin de bindi pour être attiré par toi…

-Oh, murmura Mandy. Ecoute, Padma, je sais qu'il a fait énormément pour ton mariage, mais n'essaye pas de me vanter ses mérites. Pucey est un play-boy invétéré. Il flirte avec tout ce qui bouge, envoie des sourires au tout-venant. Il n'est pas sérieux à mon sujet.

Padma la considéra avec commisération :

-Tu sais, j'avais aussi des préjugés sur Cornelius avant d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. En lui donnant une chance, j'ai réalisé que c'était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait…

-Padma, grogna Mandy.

-Tu aimes les garçons intelligents, pas vrai ? Sais-tu qu'Adrian est Médicomage ? Et puis, de toi à moi, il est beau garçon, non ? Si Cornelius n'était pas l'homme de ma vie…

Mandy la fixa avec incrédulité :

-Padma, es-tu en train de me faire l'article ?

-Moi ! Quelle idée ! Je te suggère juste de ne pas écarter cette option…

Elles changèrent de sujet rapidement, non sans que Padma ait cependant arraché à Mandy la promesse d'être « gentille » avec Adrian.

Elle avait tenu sa part du marché : glisser un bon mot en sa faveur à Mandy. On ne pouvait pas refuser grand-chose à l'homme qui avait promis d'empêcher Cornelius de prendre la poudre d'escampette au moment fatidique.

*****

* * *

-Pucey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cet engin?

Mandy était resplendissante dans un sari orange clair qui faisait ressortir sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux noirs. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire un compliment :

-C'est mon appareil photo, répondit Adrian. Cornelius m'a demandé d'immortaliser l'événement.

-Et c'est avec cet appareil antédiluvien que vous comptez vous y prendre ?

-Cet appareil est tout neuf, s'offusqua Adrian.

-Dans le monde sorcier, peut-être. Mais les moldus ont inventé des versions miniatures et plus discrètes de ce modèle.

Adrian leva un sourcil :

-Discrètes ?

-Oui, je crois que nos mariés pourront se passer de l'explosion et du nuage de fumée qui accompagnent la prise de clichés par cette antiquité, railla Mandy.

-Mais vos photographies moldues ne s'animent pas, contrecarra Adrian.

- Déjà entendu parler de caméras, Pucey ? Que connaissez-vous du monde moldu au juste ?

L'opportunité était trop belle pour qu'Adrian la passât :

-Pas grand-chose, mais je serai ravi d'en savoir plus sous votre tutelle.

Mandy secoua la tête et s'esquiva, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, caméra en main.

Terrence Higgs, qui rôdait par là, observa un instant Mandy en pleine conférence sur l'utilisation de l'objet. Elle le remit ensuite à Adrian. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, et il ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle retira bien vite la sienne avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir senti, pensa Adrian. Ce drôle de petit choc, démangeant comme un maléfice de Chatouillis et galvanisant à la fois…Cela avait été…

…_électrique,_ frémit Mandy, vouant aux gémonies les Serpentards trop charmants pour le bien de ceux qu'ils croisaient.

*****

* * *

-Lorsque nous serons de retour à Londres, accepterez-vous de prendre un café avec moi ?

-Certainement, en compagnie de Cornelius et de Padma…et de tous leurs amis.

-Sans chaperons, clarifia Adrian, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas un instant le visage impassible de Mandy. En tête-à-tête, rien que vous et moi.

-Désolée, je ne suis pas intéressée, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

Elle surprit son expression déçue et enfonça le clou en riant (histoire de ne pas avoir à se répéter) :

-Et puis, de vous à moi, avec le mariage de nos meilleurs amis, nous nous sommes vus suffisamment comme ça ! Pas la peine de faire d'heures supplémentaires !

Adrian eut un sourire poli, mais Mandy avait le sombre pressentiment qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Pucey était tenace.

*****

* * *

Adrian s'approcha du plateau d'argent orné de décorations qui lévitait devant un autel. Il leva le menton, tentant d'apercevoir le contenu d'un petit pot.

Ce n'était pas si grave s'il y touchait ? Personne n'en saurait rien…

-Pucey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! chuchota furieusement Mandy.

-Rien de bien grave, la rassura-t-il, ses doigts cherchant le petit pot…

-Laissez-ceci immédiatement, Padma en aura besoin pour la cérémonie et …_Oh _!

Un faux mouvement de sa part lui avait fait renverser une partie du contenu sur Mandy. Dont le milieu du front-et pour être honnête, le sommet du crâne- s'ornait à présent d'une poudre rouge vif.

-Ne bougez pas, je vais vous enlever cela, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Là…

Délicatement, du bout du pouce, il traça un minuscule sillon dans le départ de ses cheveux. Dents serrées, elle se laissa faire en silence.

-C'est parti ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Pas tout à fait, admit Adrian.

Mandy pesta qu'il lui fallait un miroir.

-Une minute, souffla Adrian. Il intercepta Terrence Higgs qui passait par là, et après un peu de résistance de la part de l'intéressé, revint avec son miroir de poche. Mandy s'en empara :

-Vous m'en avez mis partout ! maugréa-t-elle, avant d'entreprendre d'effacer le début de la légère raie de poudre vermillon qui illuminait ses boucles brunes.

*****

* * *

-Le sindoor !

L'exclamation de Mandy sortit Adrian de sa torpeur.

-Le _quoi _?

-Le sindoor est une poudre rouge, énonça lentement Mandy, que le fiancé applique sur la tête de sa promise lors de leur mariage. Il trace une raie qui part du haut du front pour finir dans la chevelure de la mariée ; dites-moi, Pucey, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

-L'endroit fourmillait de magie, réfléchit à haute voix le Serpentard. Mon geste a donc été interprété comme un acte de mariage.

Mandy ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois :

-Gardons le silence pour l'instant. Padma et Cornelius…

-…sont partis en lune de miel, inutile de leur voler la vedette avec notre mariage surprise, acheva Adrian.

Mandy hocha la tête :

-Je vous revois à Londres pour discuter de l'annulation de cet… incident.

Adrian tiqua un peu au mot « incident », mais se tint coi.

-Si nous nous sommes tout dit, je vais préparer mes valises.

-Attendez ! Puisque nous serons amenés à nous revoir à Londres sans Padma et Cornelius, vous accepterez bien de prendre un café avec votre époux, en tout bien tout honneur…

-Au revoir, Pucey, déclara Mandy sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

*****

* * *

_Londres, cabinet Greengrass & Zabini_

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi, commenta Blaise Zabini après qu'Adrian eut exposé la situation. Ce mariage va pouvoir être facilement annulé. Bien entendu, il faudra compter avec la paperasserie et la lenteur habituelle de notre système, mais dans trois mois, six tout au plus, tu seras à nouveau un heureux célibataire aux yeux du Ministère. Tu n'as même pas besoin de mes services- et je ne dis pas cela parce que je ne facture pas d'honoraires à mes amis. N'importe quel avocat de seconde zone te tirera d'affaire.

Adrian écoutait avec attention. Il parla enfin, avec décision :

-Blaise, je veux que tu sois ma représentation juridique.

-Adrian, je ne crois pas que tu ais saisi ce que je t'expliquais. Pourquoi gaspiller un joker comme moi dans un imbroglio juridique aussi insignifiant ? Amène ta Serdaigle d'épouse, je lui répéterais exactement ce que je viens de te dire.

-J'ai parfaitement compris, interrompit Adrian. C'est pour cette raison que je te demande d'être _ma_ représentation juridique dans les faits, et _notre _avocat lorsqu'elle m'accompagnera à ton bureau et que tu lui expliqueras avec conviction qu'il faudra six mois minimum, un an dans le pire des cas, pour que la bureaucratie insupportable du Ministère prononce l'annulation de notre union.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Blaise Zabini en resta sans voix.

-A partir de maintenant, considère-moi comme ton client.

-Un instant ! s'exclama Blaise. Puis-je savoir quelles sont tes intentions envers cette Serdaigle ?

Blaise avait tout de même quelques principes.

-Je ne lui veux que du bien, protesta Adrian. Ecoute, Blaise, je ne te demande pas d'entraver le cours de la justice, juste de le ralentir.

Un moment de silence pudique, puis :

-Je suis amoureux d'elle et elle refuse de me donner une chance. Ce mariage imprévu, c'est une occasion en or servie sur un plateau d'argent que me donne le destin ! C'est peut-être ma seule chance.

Sous ses airs graves et cyniques, Blaise Zabini possédait une âme de midinette. La confession d'Adrian l'émut quelque peu :

-D'accord. Je te donne six mois. Fais-en bon usage.

*****

* * *

Assis sur un banc du parc moldu dans lequel Mandy lui avait donné rendez-vous (pour éviter d'être surpris ensemble par leurs nombreuses connaissances respectives), Adrian finissait d'exposer à son épouse les « avis » de Blaise.

-Six mois ! répéta la jeune femme d'un air douloureux.

-Peut-être même une année entière dans le pire des cas, jugea utile de rappeler Adrian à toytes fins utiles.

-Vous avez une petite mine, nota-t-il, soucieux. Je vous offre un café ?

-Vous êtes lourd, Pucey ! explosa Mandy. Que les choses soient claires entre nous : je n'accepte de supporter votre présence que pour discuter de l'annulation de notre mariage, et j'aimerais d'ailleurs vous voir plus concerné que cela à l'idée d'être enchaîné légalement à une quasi- inconnue pour un laps de temps indéterminé !

-Quelque part, philosopha Adrian, je suis heureux que ce soit vous. A votre place, d'autres femmes auraient déjà essayé de profiter de la situation.

-Vous pouvez dormir en paix, Pucey. Votre vertu n'a rien à craindre de moi. Je suppose que c'est le rituel qui m'a transporté dans votre chambre pour notre, euh.., bégaya-t-elle.

-…nuit de noces ? acheva Adrian, morose.

Mandy marmonna inintelligiblement et transplana.

*****

* * *

Comme chaque semaine depuis un mois, Mandy attendait avec nervosité l'arrivée d'Adrian sur le vieux banc de pierre. Les nouvelles n'étaient guère brillantes : le Ministère demandait toutes sortes de formulaires plus farfelus les uns que les autres. La semaine dernière, n'y tenant plus, Mandy s'était rendue chez Greengrass et Zabini, où leur avocat lui avait confirmé qu'il tentait tout ce qui était zabiniennement possible pour accélérer la procédure, mais qu'il lui fallait être patiente.

Patiente. Ha !

Comme de bien entendu, Adrian n'annonça rien de nouveau.

-Café ? proposa-t-il à la fin de son speech. Histoire de mieux connaître ma femme, tu sais.

-Vous n'abandonnez donc jamais, grinça Mandy.

Adrian sourit avec un angélisme dont elle ne fut pas dupe.

-Ma réponse n'a pas changé, dit-elle.

-Pas plus que ma question, répliqua-t-il.

Mandy soupira et transplana.

*****

* * *

Il était en retard, et elle n'appréciait pas la manière dont un homme d'une trentaine d'années l'avait sifflée alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur leur banc. Elle ouvrit un livre et fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Il s'approcha d'elle :

-On est toute seule, ma jolie ?

Sa voix mielleuse l'irrita.

-J'attends quelqu'un, répondit-elle froidement. Veuillez me laisser.

Sa baguette était dans sa poche, mais elle se voyait mal comment expliquer à un escadron d'Oubliators pourquoi avoir utilisé de la magie sur un moldu qui, _techniquement,_ ne l'avait pas agressée.

-Laisser une belle fille sans compagnie ? Je ne crois pas, non.

-Je ne me répéterai pas, siffla-t-elle. J'attends…

Il la coupa en ricanant :

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi de cette façon.

-Mandy ! appela une voix familière.

L'homme recula alors qu'Adrian avançait rapidement :

-Il y a un problème, chérie ? dit-il en posant une main possessive sur son bras. Que voulez-vous à ma petite amie ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'importun, le gratifiant d'un regard glacial.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à l'allure athlétique du Serpentard (courtoisie d'années de pratique du Quidditch), et fila sans demander son reste.

C'était injuste, pensa Mandy. Ses menaces à elles n'avaient eu aucun effet, et elle se doutait que si ses amis de Serdaigle, comme Terry ou Anthony, étaient venus à sa rescousse, leur stature plus frêle n'aurait pas aussi aisément découragé cet individu.

-Mandy, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Adrian avec inquiétude.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait. De rage, non de peur.

-Je te proposerais bien un café, mais je crains que cela ne soit mal interprété, souffla Adrian dans une piètre tentative pour la dérider.

-J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule et lui jeter un maléfice quelconque. Je n'avais pas besoin de vous.

-J'essayais d'aider, dit-il sur la défensive.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, point final !

-Mais…

-C'est humiliant de ne cesser d'être importunée que lorsque votre « petit ami » vient à la rescousse ! Grande nouvelle, Pucey : je ne suis pas « votre » petite amie, ni même votre femme ! Je n'appartiens à personne, compris ?

-Ce n'est pas seulement cet incident qui vous bouleverse, n'est-ce pas ? comprit-il. On en revient encore à notre mariage.

-Ce n'est pas un mariage, c'est une farce ! martela Mandy.

-Si ce sont les conditions peu orthodoxes de notre union qui vous déplaisent, je n'ai rien contre une redite avec robe blanche, invités et traiteur, plaisanta Adrian.

Elle le dévisagea avec incrédulité :

-Comment pouvez-vous être si léger à ce sujet ? Le mariage n'est pas une blague, et oui, plus vite le nôtre sera annulé, mieux je me porterai !

Elle poursuivit, cherchant ses mots :

-Si je suis autant en colère, ce n'est pas à cause de l'accident en lui-même, mais de votre attitude à ce propos ! La vérité, c'est que le mariage est effrayant ! Pour moi, il ne s'agit pas de tomber amoureuse et de convoler dans l'année qui suit. Se marier, c'est signer un contrat dans lequel vous vous liez de manière irrévocable à une seule personne, pour le reste de votre vie ! Maintenant, est-ce que vous avez peur, Pucey ?

Front plissé, il demanda :

-Donc, votre rejet catégorique de la situation vient du fait que vous avez peur du mariage, et non de votre animosité à mon égard ?

-Evidemment ! L'idée même d'être mariée me donne des sueurs froides. Que je le sois _à vous_ n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau empoisonné.

Adrian prit note.

-Tout ça à cause d'un peu de vermillon dans mes cheveux ! ajouta sombrement Mandy.

*****

* * *

Mis au courant de la situation, Cornelius, de retour de son voyage de noces, lâcha un : « Pas de bol, mon vieux ! » et, aucun commentaire supplémentaire ne lui venant à l'esprit, s'empressa de tout raconter à Padma.

Terrence lui conseilla de « tout annuler » et d'arrêter de raconter « ces fadaises sur ton regard qui a accroché le sien, et votre mariage est un signe du destin. Adrian, par pitié reprends-toi ! ».

Comme Blaise Zabini le résuma si bien : « tant de sorcières espèrent te convaincre de te ranger, et la seule que tu es prêt à appeler Madame Pucey est une phobique de l'engagement ! ».

Ironie du sort.

*****

* * *

-Alors tu sais ? murmura Mandy, résignée.

-Cornelius ne peut rien me cacher, répliqua Padma.

-Je pensais que nous réussirions à le faire annuler rapidement, mais cela fait six mois que cela dure !

Padma compatit :

-Cependant, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire qu'Adrian !

-Ne commence pas, marmonna Mandy.

-Honnêtement, tu ne ressens rien pour lui ?

Sous son œil aigu, Mandy s'agita.

-Tu n'es pas insensible à son charme ! fit Padma, heureusement surprise.

-C'est purement physique ! cria Mandy, mise au pied du mur.

Padma grimaça :

-Je ne veux pas _tout _savoir.

Mandy leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ce n'est pas de _ça _que je parle. Je faisais allusion à des réactions stupides, que je ne peux pas contrôler…L'électricité qu'il y a entre nous est le produit d'une simple attraction physique, rien de plus. Ma tête me dit de ne pas céder ! Ce n'est que physique. Une relation sentimentale ne se définit pas là-dessus !

-Oui, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! taquina Padma. Sérieusement, de mon point de vue, je vois ces réactions physiques comme le symptôme de quelque chose de plus profond, que tu refuses de reconnaître parce que tu as peur.

-Padma ! protesta Mandy. Je refuse de laisser des phéromones dicter ma conduite !

Son amie eut une soudaine intuition :

-Tu sais qu'Adrian est sérieux à ton sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, il ne l'est pas, répondit Mandy, mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu le repousses encore et encore. Mandy Brocklehurst, tu n'es qu'une froussarde!

*****

* * *

Assise devant la télévision, Mandy écoutait distraitement sa série favorite. Les mots de Padma repassaient en boucle dans son esprit, bloquant sa concentration.

Ces derniers mois, en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, elle s'était habituée à Pucey. Il avait de l'humour, ne se laissait pas démonter dans une discussion, et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il sonnait à sa porte, dossiers lévitant autour de lui :

-Comme nous sommes encore mariés aux yeux de la loi, notre foyer fiscal a changé, et sachant que tu travailles dans le service comptable de Gringotts, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider à remplir ma fiche d'impôts ? S'il te plaît.

Elle avait été incapable de résister. L'heure qui s'était ensuivie avait été reposante, agréable alors qu'ils discutaient paisiblement tout en faisant les comptes. Elle ne l'avait mis à la porte qu'après qu'il ait commenté qu'ils étaient un vrai petit couple dorénavant.

La voix du personnage d'Andy Bernard, de _The Office_, interrompit ses pensées :

_Tous mes succès, en affaires ou avec la gent féminine, résultent de ma capacité à épuiser lentement et douloureusement la résistance de quelqu'un._** (1)**

Mandy déglutit nerveusement.

*****

* * *

La tête de Blaise émergea de l'âtre sans crier gare.

-Blaise ? interrogea Adrian.

-Viens dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

-Mais…

-J'ai la visite de quelqu'un qui n'est pas content du tout.

*****

* * *

Lorsqu'Adrian arriva dans le bureau de Blaise, il trouva ce dernier songeur et Mandy furieuse.

-Pucey ! Ainsi que je l'ai expliqué à _ton_ avocat, la plaisanterie est finie. J'ai fait ce que j'aurais du faire il y a sept mois: consulter un tiers ! Devine ce que j'ai appris ?

-Quoi donc ? tenta bravement Adrian.

-Que notre mariage aurait dû être annulé bien plus tôt ! Comment expliques-tu cela ?

Adrian sentit sa gorge se serrer. Allait-il perdre la confiance de Mandy à jamais, alors que leurs rapports venaient à peine de s'améliorer ?

-Permettez, Miss Brocklehurst, intervint Blaise. Votre mariage a été dûment annulé voilà trois mois déjà. Je constate que des explications s'imposent. Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour le tour innocent que j'ai joué à Adrian et dont vous avez été à mon regret victime.

-Le tour que tu m'as joué ? répéta Adrian.

-Voyez, Miss Brocklehurst, Adrian ici présent a juré qu'il ne se marierait jamais. L'idée même de se caser lui est si horrible qu'il a tourné en dérision notre ami commun, Cornelius Warrington, lorsque ce dernier a annoncé qu'il épouserait la charmante Miss Patil. Il a froissé de nombreux partisans du mariage, dont moi-même, à cette occasion. J'ai donc jubilé lorsqu'Adrian, pâle et échevelé, la mine hagarde, m'a supplié de faire annuler son mariage dans les plus brefs délais. Pendant des mois, je l'ai donc fait mariner- je comptais lui annoncer la supercherie la semaine prochaine. J'ignorais, Mademoiselle, que la situation vous était aussi insupportable.

Mandy se tourna vers Adrian, hésitante :

-Est-ce vrai ? Etiez-vous aussi démoralisé que Monsieur Zabini le décrit ?

Adrian hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi paraissiez-vous si insouciant ?

-Vous étiez suffisamment angoissée pour nous deux. Je ne voulais pas ajouter à vos tourments.

-Vous avez été si gentil, et je me sens si stupide, grogna Mandy.

Blaise retint un sourire. Faites confiance à Adrian pour tirer son épingle du jeu, en prenant des poses de Gryffondor noble prêt à souffrir en silence par la même occasion.

-Vous, Monsieur Zabini, je vous retiens ! Pucey, je ne sais pas comment m'excuser pour ma conduite. Dire que je craignais que vous fussiez amoureux de moi ! rit-elle.

Adrian parvint à sourire :

-Je suis un célibataire content de son sort, je vous l'assure ! Si vous voulez vous excuser, en revanche, je prendrais bien un café.

-Je vous invite si vous me promettez de ne pas flirter !

-Je ne peux que vous promettre la futilité de mes intentions ! Flirter, cependant, est ma seconde nature…

-Marché conclu ! dit Mandy, soulagée.

Ils s'en allèrent fêter leur liberté retrouvée.

*****

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

-Alors là, chapeau, murmura Adrian. Même pour un Serpentard, ta prestation était brillante.

-Je t'en prie, fit modestement Blaise. Je suis avocat. Tu n'es pas déçu de la tournure qu'ont pris les événements ? Tu es revenu à la case départ.

-Elle a accepté de prendre un café avec moi, ce que je lui demande depuis sept mois. Je viens de décrocher notre premier rendez-vous. C'est une amélioration significative par rapport à notre situation pré-mariage, non ?

Blaise n'en crut pas ses oreilles :

-Tout ça pour un rencard ?

La mine réjouie, Adrian ne démentit pas. Blaise fut saisi d'un doute :

-Et Mandy sait-elle que c'était un rencard ?

-Pas encore, admit Adrian. Mais j'ai confiance. Notre mariage surprise nous a rapprochés alors qu'elle essayait de me fuir. La chance est de mon côté !

-Tu lui as tout de même donné un petit coup de pouce.

-Naturellement, ou je ne serais pas un Serpentard.

-Naturellement, fit Blaise en écho.

Il eut une pensée émue pour Mandy. Avec ou sans vermillon dans les cheveux, elle n'échapperait pas à sa destinée.

Et Adrian Pucey trouverait le moyen d'en faire partie.

* * *

**(1) **Pour les anglophones qui veulent goûter au sel de la VO : _Every success I've ever had in my job or with the lady-folk has come __from my ability to slowly and painfully wear someone down. _

_-j'espère que cette nouvelle plongée dans l'univers des clichés vous a plu! n'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion!_

_-cet OS comporte une suite, même pairing, prompt n°11: Un bébé qu'on n'attendait pas (pas une grossesse inattendue, mais plutôt un enfant qu'on dépose sur le pas de votre porte, ou dont un perso se retrouve avoir la garde après qu'il ait perdu toute sa famille)_

_-le quatrième OS, intitulé "Chat et souris", sera un UA sans magie mettant en scène la pairing n°39 Regulus Black/Emmeline Vance, prompt n°35: Policier et suspect.  
_

* * *


	3. Invasion

**Titre** : Invasion

**Défi**- C'est pour un cliché !

**Prompt n°11**- Un bébé qu'on n'attendait pas (pas une grossesse inattendue, mais plutôt un enfant qu'on dépose sur le pas de votre porte, ou dont un perso se retrouve avoir la garde après qu'il ait perdu toute sa famille)

**Pairing **: Mandy Brocklehurst/ Adrian Pucey

**Genre**: Romance, Humour

Merci à **Atchoum16**, **perrinette, Miam Mioum, Erylis, analaura, titemaya & Maelys **pour leurs gentilles reviews !

Par ici la suite (et fin) des aventures du tandem Mandy/Adrian !

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines tout juste que Mandy Brocklehurst vivait en autarcie dans son appartement, dont elle ne sortait que pour travailler et faire ses courses (et encore, elle avait grandement limité ses déplacements car son algorithme nécessitait quelques améliorations).

Son âtre était déconnecté du réseau de cheminettes, les hiboux se heurtaient à des fenêtres closes, des barrières de protection ultra-sophistiquées entouraient son appartement, et au cas où des sorciers de sa connaissance auraient appris à manipuler des technologies moldues, Mandy avait débranché son téléphone.

Elle tenait _réellement_ à ce que nul n'envahisse sa forteresse ou ses pensées.

Le mot d'ordre était simple : « oublier et se faire oublier ».

Ce qui allait s'avérer de plus en plus difficile, car après ce soir, Padma Warrington allait avoir sa peau. Se décommander de la soirée B&B (Bièreaubeurre & Bavboules), donnée par les Warrington tous les quinze jours, n'était pas une mince affaire.

D'une part, parce que personne ne manquait une soirée B&B. Ces petites sauteries rencontraient un vif succès pour leur ambiance chaleureuse et bonne enfant, les qualités d'hôtesse de Padma, et le climat de saine compétition qui régnait lors de parties acharnées de Trivia ou de Bavboules.

Ah, ce climat de saine compétition… Mandy aimait gagner : c'était là le nœud du drame.

Davantage que les manigances de Padma, qui s'arrangeait pour qu'_il_ soit toujours son vis-à-vis à la table du dîner, qui n'invitait que des couples (eux exceptés, comme par hasard), et prétendait que ce n'était pas sa faute si les paires déjà formées dans la vie réelle se reconstituaient spontanément lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des équipes de deux pour jouer à Trivia ou aux Bavboules, ce qui faisait qu'_il_ était toujours son partenaire (comme par hasard).

Padma avait donc sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire, et tant pis si l'absence de Mandy ce soir chamboulait son plan de table ! pensa vindicativement la jeune femme.

_Ne pas penser à la dernière soirée B & B…_

Sans grande conviction, Mandy revint à ses moutons. Dans son cas, il s'agissait de listes de toutes sortes : listes des directeurs de Poudlard, listes des ingrédients de Potions apprises en sixième année…Elle avait tout essayé, mais le sommeil la fuyait.

-Ingrédients d'une potion aiguise-méninges : scarabées pilés, gingembre, et…Et…

A ce stade, l'ennui monumental que lui inspirait la liste aurait dû la bercer doucement et précipiter l'endormissement. L'effet obtenu fut inverse : bien que Mandy n'éprouvât pas le moindre intérêt pour la potion aiguise méninges, il lui fallait une réponse. Elle n'eut de répit que lorsqu'elle eût déniché l'ingrédient manquant : bile de tatou, d'après son vieux manuel de potions.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Génial. Il était trois heures du matin, elle avait passé dix minutes à traquer une information aussi précieuse que pouvait l'être la bile de tatou, et son subconscient menaçait de faire surface, réduisant à néant ses efforts considérables de refoulement.

_Non, elle ne penserait pas à lui._

Elle se sentait vaguement pathétique, son manuel de Potions sur les genoux, mais il lui fallait des réponses. L'incertitude lui faisait horreur, les questions ouvertes la perturbaient.

Sa passion pour l'arithmancie n'était certes pas un hasard. Avec les chiffres, elle retombait toujours sur ses pieds. Ici, pas de hasard, ni d'hypothèses sans fondements : Mandy était une pro dans ce domaine et ne commettait jamais d'erreurs. Son travail à Gringotts la satisfaisait sur tous les plans : les Gobelins respectaient son habileté à jongler entre les taux de conversion des livres et des gallons, sa connaissance étendue des marchés dérivés et sa mise au point d'algorithmes toujours plus complexes afin de déceler la moindre erreur d'arbitrage.

_En parlant d'algorithme… _

Mandy examina son œuvre avec satisfaction. Elle l'avait mis au point en quarante-huit heures, retouché et amélioré, et jusqu'à présent il s'était avéré efficace.

Son regard se posa sur la carte de Londres aimantée au frigidaire, dont des pans entiers avaient été cerclés de différentes nuances de rouges (soit dit en passant, Mandy était fière de son code couleur : du rouge pâle au rouge vif, selon que la probabilité obtenue soit : supérieure à 0,49 et inférieure à 0,69 ; comprise entre 0,70 et 0,90 ; et enfin, supérieure à 0,90. Cela permettait d'établir une priorisation des zones à éviter en cas d'urgence : ainsi, depuis deux semaines, Mandy privilégiait les zones rouge pâle aux zones rouges vif pour se rendre à son travail. Ce qui la retardait de vingt minutes, mais la satisfaction d'avoir limité les risques au maximum- car le Londres sorcier était plus petit qu'il n'y paraissait- compensait ce désagrément).

Pour combien de temps encore ? lui souffla une petite voix qu'elle reconnut comme son subconscient. C'était l'un des inconvénients, quand on souffrait d'insomnies chroniques : dans les longues heures de la nuit que l'on passait éveillé, l'esprit vagabondait, incontrôlé, et l'on se retrouvait à la merci de ce farceur de subconscient qui tenait à ce que vous ressassiez certains événements que vous aimeriez bien oublier.

Malgré elle, Mandy se souvint des ces derniers mois, de la complicité inattendue qui s'était développée entre elle et un certain Serpentard. Ils étaient même devenus plutôt bons amis, à sa grande surprise. Evidemment, Pucey flirtait toujours effrontément –on ne se refaisait pas-, mais Mandy s'y était habituée. C'était dans la nature du Serpentard, mieux valait en rire.

Et puis, il y avait eu Padma et Cornelius, avec leurs soirées B & B. Pucey était devenu son partenaire attitré. Leurs premiers pas face à des couples mieux rodés en terme de travail d'équipe avaient été désastreux ; mais, au fil des semaines, ils avaient fait des progrès foudroyants.

Jusqu'à cette fatale soirée, deux semaines plus tôt, où ils avaient doublement écrasé la compétition : d'abord au TriviaWizard- Pucey remportant toutes les questions Botanique et Potions, Mandy se chargeant de l'économie et de l'Histoire (passer ses nuits à réciter le glossaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard portait ses fruits)-, puis aux Bavboules.

Ce doublé avait plongé Mandy dans l'euphorie car, n'est-ce pas, elle aimait gagner.

Puis, Pucey et elle avaient quitté le manoir Warrington et transplané ensemble à Londres, avant de se séparer pour rentrer chez eux, chacun de leur côté. Du moins cela avait été le plan.

Mais quelque part entre Londres et son appartement, au moment de se dire au revoir- il faisait nuit, quelques étoiles brillaient, l'air était doux, et Pucey s'était arrêté sous un lampadaire alors qu'elle riait au souvenir de la mine déconfite du tandem Alicia Spinnet/Terrence Higgs (en couple et terriblement irritants à s'embrasser publiquement toutes les cinq minutes et à se donner du « ma lionne » et « mon cobra » ), jusqu'à présent invaincu au TriviaWizard, et il avait dit d'une voix étrange qu'ils formaient une sacrée bonne équipe, et elle s'était arrêtée pour se tourner vers lui et approuver, quand il l'avait embrassée.

_Et après ? _questionna la petite voix.

Dans l'euphorie de leur victoire… elle ne l'avait pas giflé. Elle lui avait même rendu son baiser.

_Et juste après ce bref baiser, tu as reculé en disant que c'était une erreur, et tu t'es enfuie chez toi ?_ questionna, sardonique, la petite voix (qui ressemblait à Padma).

Mandy se prit la tête entre les mains. Si seulement elle avait eu le bon sens d'agir ainsi, il aurait été encore temps de limiter les dégâts ! Mais au lieu de cela…

Ils s'étaient séparés, mais Mandy l'avait attiré à elle pour un nouveau round. Cela avait duré plusieurs minutes, sous le lampadaire, et pour être honnête, elle avait trouvé l'expérience très agréable.

Elle cherchait à reprendre son souffle, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire après avoir été embrassée comme Stewart Ackerley et Terry Boot ne l'avaient jamais embrassée (non qu'elle eût sciemment comparé Pucey à ses expériences précédentes, car la comparaison s'imposait d'elle-même), et parvenant à la conclusion qu'elle pouvait bien tenter d'avoir une relation non platonique avec Pucey, quand elle croisa le regard brillant de ce dernier.

Il parla le premier, et ce furent les derniers mots de la soirée :

-Epouse- moi.

Alors, Mandy s'enfuit.

* * *

_Six heures du matin, et elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit._

Elle s'étira, se leva pour chercher son journal qui l'attendait sur son paillasson.

Excepté que son exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_ ne l'attendait pas, ce qui la contraria. Mandy tenait à ses petites habitudes et le moindre changement dans sa routine la perturbait.

En revanche, autre chose l'attendait sur le paillasson. Un petit être qui se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons- et non, ce n'était pas un chat abandonné.

Mandy eut alors le pressentiment qu'après une longue nuit, une longue journée l'attendait.

*****

* * *

Anthony Goldstein était un puits de sagesse. En ces temps difficiles, ce fut à lui que Mandy téléphona avec la vague impression que si quelqu'un savait que faire des nourrissons que l'on avait eu l'impudence de déposer sur le pas de votre porte, c'était bien Anthony.

Le surhomme fut décevant. Après une plaisanterie qui tomba à plat- « Où tu dois le déposer ? Je n'en sais rien, les cigognes ont-elles des consignes ? »- , Anthony suggéra de se rendre au Département du Ministère préposé aux Familles.

Faute de mieux, Mandy suivit le conseil. Si elle avait su…

* * *

-Pour la dernière fois, Mrs. Jenkins, cet enfant n'est pas le mien !

La forte femme assise en face de Mandy ne sembla pas convaincue par cette affirmation catégorique.

-Vous vivez seule, n'est-ce pas ? L'idée d'assumer cet enfant par vos propres moyens a effrayé plus d'une jeune mère célibataire. D'autant que je présume- elle jeta un regard aux larges cernes de Mandy- qu'il ne fait pas encore ses nuits ?

Elle fit une pause, puis, avec un peu plus de chaleur :

-Voyons, Miss Brocklehurst, ne serait-ce pas plus facile de nous dire qui est le père ? Nous pouvons faire office de médiation entre vous deux, l'obliger à prendre sa part de responsabilité.

-Je n'ai pas eu de relations depuis deux ans ! grogna Mandy, excédée. Je ne suis pas la mère cet enfant, et je suis donc incapable de vous désigner le père !

Un dossier fit un vol plané et fut attrapé en plein atterrissage par Mrs. Jenkins, qui le consulta avec une sombre satisfaction.

-Cherchez bien, Miss Brocklehurst. A tout hasard, votre ex-mari ?

Mandy fut atterrée :

-Notre mariage était un accident !

-Est-ce une raison pour priver cet enfant d'un père ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! il est techniquement impossible que Pucey soit le père de cet enfant ?

-L'annulation de votre mariage a été prononcée il y a huit mois…Le compte est bon.

_Mon _compte est bon, rectifia amèrement Mandy.

-Je prends la liberté de convoquer Monsieur Pucey. Dans l'intérêt de cet enfant, une réconciliation est nécessaire.

-Quoi ? cria Mandy. Il est hors de question qu'il vienne ! Je vais m'en retourner chez moi, vous laisser cet enfant dont vous chercherez les parents biologiques, et oublier cette histoire de fous !

-Restez ici, Miss Brocklehurst ! tonna Mrs. Jenkins. Laissez votre enfant à nos soins vous expose à des poursuites pour abandon ! Maintenant, cessez vos enfantillages et attendez l'arrivée de Monsieur Pucey.

Vingt minutes plus tard, une Mandy complètement défaite se retrouva en présence du sorcier qu'elle avait tout fait pour éviter depuis quinze jours.

Mrs. Jenkins, en termes clairs et concis, exposa la situation, faisant fi des nombreuses dénégations de la jeune femme.

-Monsieur Pucey, je pense que si vous êtes prêt à assumer vos responsabilités, votre ex-femme y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'abandonner la chair de sa chair.

Mandy n'y tint plus :

-Pucey, enfin ! Dis quelque chose ! fit-elle, s'adressant à lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

En bon Serpentard, Adrian savait saisir une opportunité quand elle se présentait.

-Oh, Mandy, ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-il avec une tendresse qui réchauffa le cœur de Mrs. Jenkins. Pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu attendais notre enfant ?

Mandy dévisagea le jeune homme une terreur croissante.

_Non… Il n'oserait pas…_

-Bien sûr que je suis prêt à m'occuper de lui ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, c'est toi qui as demandé l'annulation de notre union.

_Il avait osé._

Mrs. Jenkins parut touchée de cette bonne volonté. Elle couva d'un œil maternel le jeune papa et prononça la sentence suivante : les deux jeunes parents allaient devoir cohabiter jusqu'aux trois mois de l'enfant, après quoi, _oui, Miss Brocklehurst, vous pourrez demander un test ADN si vous vous entêtez à nier l'évidence, mais j'ose espérer que vous saurez oublier vos différends avec votre ex-époux, dans l'intérêt de l'enfant._

-L'enfant restera à votre domicile, est-ce bien clair, Miss Brocklehurst ? exigea Mrs. Jenkins, impitoyable pour la mère indigne.

Mandy blêmit :

-Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé !

-Vous apprendrez ! rétorqua Mrs. Jenkins.

-Je suis là pour vous deux, chérie, renchérit Pucey.

-Il va de soi que j'octroie à Monsieur, qui me semble le plus responsable de vous deux, un droit de visite illimité.

-Illimité ? répéta Mandy, choquée.

-Illimité, confirma Pucey dans un large sourire.

* * *

Le bébé- un garçon, soit dit en passant- dans ses bras, Mandy s'arrêta devant la porte de son appartement, suivie de (trop) près par Pucey. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot sur le chemin du retour. Le bébé avait suffisamment crié pour eux deux.

-Tiens-le, dit Mandy en fourrant dans les bras du vil Serpentard le bébé fatidique.

Elle sortit ses clés de son sac, ouvrit la porte. Le stress et la fatigue lui donnaient une migraine du tonnerre, migraine qui s'aggravait de seconde en seconde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? soupira Mandy, que les pleurs du bébé mettaient à cran.

-Il a faim, répondit Pucey avec un calme offensant.

Mandy plissa le front :

-J'ai du lait dans le frigo.

Elle n'avait pas prévu que Pucey la suivrait dans la cuisine.

-Cela fait un petit bout de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, dit-il pour engager la conversation. Tiens, un plan de Londres ! remarqua-t-il à la vue de la carte qui ornait le frigo comme un pense-bête.

Mandy, qui faisait bouillir le lait, se retourna catastrophée. Trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces cercles rouges ? On dirait les quartiers de…Là, c'est l'itinéraire que j'emprunte tous les matins pour aller au travail ; là, c'est mon café favori…

Il se tut soudain et jeta à Mandy un regard sarcastique :

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi nous ne nous sommes pas croisés une seule fois depuis deux semaines. C'est la carte anti-Pucey par excellence que tu as là…

La meilleure défense étant l'attaque, Mandy passa à l'offensive :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de prétendre que tu étais le père de ce bébé ? Je te préviens, tu vas t'en occuper. Il est hors de question que par ta faute je me transforme en super nounou ! Tu as voulu plaisanter, tu changeras les couches maintenant !

-Très bien, répondit Pucey, conjurant un biberon et le donnant à téter au bébé.

Cette capitulation immédiate, au lieu de réjouir Mandy, fit naître en elle une sourde inquiétude.

-Très bien ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux verts, Pucey ajouta :

-Le bébé est assigné à ton domicile, non ? Dans ce cas, pour m'occuper de lui comme il le mérite, je n'ai plus qu'à m'installer chez toi.

Il reposa le biberon dans l'évier et tendit l'enfant à Mandy qui s'en empara avec maladresse.

-Non, tu ne dois pas le tenir comme ça, dit-il doucement.

Il s'approcha d'elle –trop _près ! trop près ! hurlèrent les sirènes d'alarme de Mandy-, _rectifia la position de l'enfant :

-Tiens-le comme si tu t'apprêtais à le bercer. Sa nuque dans le creux de ton bras, son dos soutenu par ton autre bras.

Son souffle caressait la nuque de Mandy.

-Je crois que j'aie compris, parvint-elle à souffler.

Pucey fit un pas en arrière :

-Tâche de survivre pendant un quart d'heure. Je fais juste un saut au manoir histoire de ramener quelques affaires de toilette, je reviens tout de suite !

Il surprit l'expression accablée de Mandy :

-Bah, ce n'est que pour trois mois. Après, tu pourras faire tous les tests que tu souhaites pour prouver que ce bébé n'est pas le nôtre.

Il sortit d'un pas bien guilleret pour un homme qui n'était papa que depuis trente minutes.

Restée seule, Mandy se demanda comment elle survivrait à trois mois en sa compagnie. Avoir Pucey à domicile compliquait éperdument sa stratégie d'évitement.

Sans compter cet enfant surgi de nulle part…

C'était une invasion en règle de son espace vital. La sensation d'étouffement gagna Mandy. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les intrusions dans sa bulle. Au travail, son expertise pointue lui donnait le droit d'avoir son propre bureau, privilège dont elle usait sans vergogne. C'était également une chance que ses employeurs, peu au fait des dernières lubies moldues, fussent étrangers au concept d'open space.

_Invasion, invasion, _répétait son instinct.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au nourrisson blotti dans ses bras. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait un petit air narquois.

*****

* * *

-Il n'arrête pas de pleurer, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? craqua Mandy. On l'a changé, lavé, nourrir, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir ?

-S'exprimer ? suggéra Pucey, toujours d'une sérénité olympienne. Zen, même.

-Je lui jette un _Silencio _? ça n'aura pas de conséquences sur son état physique ?

-Pas la moindre. Bien sûr, sur le plan psychologique, il sera bloqué au stade infantile, ayant intégré dans son subconscient que ses besoins émotionnels ne sont pas pris en compte, mais c'est toi qui vois, répliqua Pucey avec un certain mordant.

Un silence. Puis il interrogea avec plus de gentillesse :

-Tu ne t'es jamais occupée d'un enfant auparavant ?

Mandy croisa les bras et il eut sa réponse.

*****

* * *

Elle observa Pucey bercer l'enfant, préparer sa nourriture, changer ses couches.

-Comment sais-tu faire tout ça ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

Elle qui avait espéré que puisque Pucey n'avait rien fait pour désamorcer la situation, il en ferait au moins les frais…C'était tout de même injuste qu'il ne soit pas affecté par l'affaire, et que c'était elle qui se rongeait les sangs à l'idée d'un bébé dans son appartement.

-Je suis Médicomage et j'ai fait mon internat dans un service de pédiatrie. Les bébés n'ont plus de secrets pour moi.

Cet animal-là s'en tirait _toujours._

*****

* * *

-Tu peux prendre ma chambre, lança Mandy. Je prends le sofa.

Il voulut protester, en gentleman. Mandy coupa court à ses effusions :

-Tu t'occupes du bébé plus souvent, tu es donc plus fatigué.

Il sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose :

-Et non, il est hors de question que nous partagions ma chambre et mon lit.

Pucey referma la bouche bien vite.

*****

* * *

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, observa-t-il, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

-Je suis insomniaque, Pucey.

-Tu as essayé...?

-Ai-je essayé de compter les Hippogriffes, de boire des tisanes à la verveine ou à la camomille, de pratiquer des méthodes de relaxation diverses et variées ? Oui, et rien n'a marché.

-Oh, dit-il sans insister davantage.

Le soir-même, alors que Mandy, assise sur le canapé-lit, lisait le journal, Adrian et le bébé vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-On te dérange ?

-Non.

Adrian commença à chantonner une berceuse où il était questions de narguoles, d'hippogriffes d'un blanc de neige, de Mimbulus mimbletonia et de …

Le journal glissa de ses mains, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Adrian recouvrit sa forme inconsciente d'une couverture et l'observa quelques instants. Son expression était détendue, innocente- lui rappelant les rares moments de leur amitié où elle avait baissé sa garde.

Avant qu'il ne gâche tout en lui demandant de l'épouser.

* * *

Padma Warrington, mise au courant de la situation, lui avait expliqué pourquoi Mandy s'était enfuie :

-Tu vas trop vite pour elle, Adrian. Elle ne vient pas d'une famille de sangs-purs. Le mariage n'est pas la première étape d'une vie d'adulte pour elle. Sans compter ce qui s'est passé avec Stew…

-Stew ?

-Stewart Ackerley, son ex petit-ami. Ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup sur certains points : il aimait que tout soit réglé à l'avance, détestait les surprises…Il avait planifié leur vie à deux après Poudlard. Sauf que Mandy ne se voyait pas mariée à dix-neuf ans, abandonner une prometteuse carrière après son premier enfant, qui, d'après les calculs de Stew, arriverait aux alentours de vingt-deux ans, et devenir une femme au foyer qui le soutiendrait dans sa carrière politique. Depuis, Mandy se méfie des relations stables. Son expérience avec Stew l'a terrifiée à l'idée de se faire « piéger » à nouveau.

-Mais je ne veux pas la piéger ! Je veux juste l'épouser !

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je t'aide. Mais il faut faire preuve de subtilité. La demander en mariage dès votre premier baiser, c'était un peu extrême, admets-le. D'autant plus que votre mariage express n'est annulé que depuis huit mois. Mandy n'est pas d'humeur à convoler à nouveau.

*****

* * *

-Deux semaines qu'on s'en occupe. On devrait lui trouver un prénom, proposa Pucey.

Mandy jouait avec le bébé, agitant devant lui un panda en peluche qui était devenu el compagnon inséparable de l'enfant.

-Non, répondit-elle, catégorique. Ses vrais parents vont réapparaître bientôt.

-Et quand bien même ? demanda le Serpentard.

-Si nous lui donnons un prénom, nous risquons de nous attacher.

Le jeune homme se redressa soudain sur son siège :

-Tu m'appelles toujours Pucey, dit-il lentement. Tu appelles tous les autres : Cornelius, Padma, Terrence, par leurs prénoms.

Mandy rougit :

-Et alors ?

-Ce n'est donc pas une marque d'affection particulière ? C'est pour me mettre à distance ?

-Tu n'es pas si spécial, Pucey, répliqua Mandy.

-Dis Adrian, pour voir. Dis mon prénom, insista-t-il.

Mandy détourna la tête :

-Si on l'appelait Victor ?

-Et pourquoi pas Frankenstein ? protesta Pucey.

Ce soir-là, sur le sofa, il contempla la belle endormie en se demandant si ce bébé les avait vraiment rapprochés. Mandy était plus que jamais sur ses gardes.

*****

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés. En compagnie de Victor, Mandy montrait un aspect méconnu d'elle-même. Adrian le voyait, dans la tendresse avec laquelle elle caressait la joue de l'enfant, dans le sourire lumineux qu'elle lui adressait fréquemment (ainsi qu'à Adrian, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il valait mieux éviter d'encourager le Serpentard).

Ils étaient sortis faire des courses, quand Mandy tomba sur une vieille connaissance au rayon des légumes.

-Mandy ?

-Terry, comment vas-tu ?

Son ex petit-ami (si l'on comptait qu'ils avaient eu trois rendez vous galants avant que Mandy ne lui dise qu'elle le considérait davantage comme un ami) la regarda avec admiration.

-Tu as une mine splendide !

-Flatteur ! Je dors mieux ces derniers temps, voilà tout.

-Mandy, quels yaourts…Oh, salut Boot.

-Pucey.

Adrian s'éloigna, Victor perché sur son épaule.

-Je vais au rayon des biscuits, lança-t-il à Mandy.

-Pucey, toi et un bébé, énonça Terry Boot. J'ignorais que vous deux étiez si proches.

-C'est un ami de Cornelius Warrington, et Cornelius est le mari de Padma, expliqua Mandy.

-Et vous faites vos courses ensemble ? Dis-moi, Mandy…quelles sont vos relations, sans vouloir être indiscret ?

Mandy soupira. « C'est le père présumé de mon enfant putatif, et mon ex-mari », était difficile à placer innocemment dans une conversation.

-Des amis m'ont confié Victor pour quelques semaines, et Pucey m'aide à m'en occuper, voilà tout.

Terry parut sceptique. Quand à Adrian, qui avait surpris cet échange, il se dit que décidément, Mandy ne tenait pas à reconnaître ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

*****

* * *

Quand Mandy entra dans l'appartement, suivi par d'anciens camarades de classe qu'Adrian identifia comme la Serdaigle Lisa Turpin et le Poufsouffle Kevin Entwhistle, le Serpentard comprit que c'était la fin.

Lorsque Lisa et Kevin se lancèrent dans une explication confuse impliquant : une réunion d'anciens élèves, trop de whiskies pur feu, Kevin qui ne rappelait pas Lisa, Lisa qui était tombée enceinte, Lisa qui connaissait l'adresse de Kevin et voulait se venger de son attitude peu chevaleresque, mais s'était trompée d'étage et de paillasson, des retrouvailles par hasard plusieurs mois plus tard, une gifle et une crise de panique « où est mon bébé ? », Adrian vit Mandy se raidir progressivement. Il ne pipa mot, sentant que « ça allait barder ».

En effet, « ça barda ».

-Quels _inconscients, crétins, abrutis, trolls_- Mandy n'était pas à court de synonymes- abandonnent leurs propres enfants sur le paillasson de parfaits étrangers ? Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde à ce qui pouvait arriver à Victor, aux personnes sur lesquelles il allait tomber ? Non, vous ne songiez qu'à votre vengeance mesquine, au lieu de vous expliquer face à face ! Savez-vous que sans l'aide d'Adrian, j'aurais pu étouffer votre fils vingt fois sans m'en rendre compte parce que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'on faisait d'un nourrisson !

-Je veux récupérer mon fils, murmura Lisa.

-Notre fils, rectifia Kevin.

-Mandy, commença Adrian, espérant la pacifier.

-D'accord, dit-elle. Mais vous allez vous adresser à Mrs. Jenkins, qui vous passera un savon monumental et vous tiendra à l'œil pour que vous vous occupiez de ce bout de chou comme il le mérite.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Mandy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les larmes aux yeux. Adrian vit alors que Mandy Brocklehurst pouvait aimer, et qu'elle en souffrait.

-Ils s'en occuperont bien, dit-il.

-Merci de ton aide, Pucey. Mais nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble.

-Je suis là pour _toi,_ Mandy. Tu ne me perdras pas comme nous avons perdu Victor.

-Au revoir, Pucey.

*****

* * *

Mandy ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se retournait dans son lit, rejetant les couvertures.

Elle comprit enfin pourquoi_._

_Non… ce n'est pas vrai._

Elle admit sa défaite. Elle avait toujours su que ses insomnies causeraient sa perte.

*****

* * *

-Maître, couina la voix aigue d'un elfe.

Adrian grommela qu'il avait ordonné qu'on ne le réveillât pas. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était une heure du matin.

-Désolé, Maître, mais quelqu'un insiste pour vous voir.

Adrian se leva, intrigué. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler une robe de chambre et, torse nu et en pantalon de pyjama, entra dans le salon.

Ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait pas osé imaginer que Mandy viendrait le voir dans un pyjama sans manches qui découvrait ses jolies épaules (on était au mois de mai), aux petites heures du matin.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Pucey, et finissons-en. Où est ta chambre ?

_Non, __**jamais **__dans ses rêves les plus fous…_

-Merlin, c'est terriblement embarrassant, maugréa Mandy.

Adrian parvint à demander ce qui lui valait l'honneur de cette visite impromptue.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi. Est-ce, que, juste pour cette nuit… ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de demander la permission, Mandy, tu le sais, dit le jeune homme avec tendresse.

-Chacun reste de son côté du lit, d'accord ?

Adrian n'émit aucune protestation. Elle était venue à lui, et cette fois, il ne commettrait pas l'erreur de la laisser s'échapper.

*****

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aube le réveillèrent. Mandy était blottie contre lui et cherchait à se dégager aussi discrètement que possible.

-Reste, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois rentrer chez moi prendre une douche et m'habiller pour le travail, dit-elle, l'air sincèrement navrée. Merci pour m'avoir laissée dormir ici. J'ai dormi comme un bébé.

-J'en suis heureux.

Mandy baissa les yeux :

-Est-ce que je pourrais revenir ?

-Evidemment, répondit le Serpentard.

-Merci. Tu m'as manqué, Adrian.

*****

* * *

Parmi leurs amis, les paris allaient bon train. Adrian Pucey et Mandy Brocklehurst étaient-ils, oui ou non, un couple?

Alicia et Terrence, leurs meilleurs challengers au Triviawizard, étaient persuadés du contraire. Quand ces deux-là marquaient des points, ils ne s'embrassaient pas goulûment pour célébrer ça, mais se contentaient de se toper la main.

Padma remarquait des détails plus subtils indiquant que quelque chose avait changé. La proximité de Mandy et d'Adrian sur le sofa, leur départ au même moment quand la fête prenait fin…

Blaise Zabini mit fin aux spéculations en posant directement la question à Adrian.

-Nous sommes ensemble, répondit ce dernier.

-On ne le dirait pas, rétorqua son ami.

Adrian expliqua qu'ils avaient établi des règles :

-Après une semaine passée à dormir chez moi, Mandy m'a pris à partie et m'a tenu le discours suivant. « Je tiens à toi. Je crois même que je pourrais t'aimer. Mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite : je ne ferai pas des trucs de couples. Je ne t'appellerai pas _mon orvet, mon boa_ ou _mon serpent à sonnettes_, et tu ne m'appelleras pas _mon aiglonne_. En parlant de nous, nos amis ne diront pas « les Pucey », comme si nous ne faisions qu'une seule entité, mais on dira « Adrian et Mandy ». Je ne me conduirai pas comme la moitié d'un couple pot de colle. Je ne tiens pas à me marier dans l'année, mais je veux apprendre à te connaître. En prenant notre temps. Tu es d'accord ? »

-Et tu l'étais, conclut Blaise.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, dit Adrian. La chance a été de mon côté : d'abord notre mariage, puis Victor, ce bébé _deus ex machina_ sans lequel Mandy n'aurait pas réalisé que la cure Pucey est la meilleure cure pour les insomniaques.

-Votre relation progresse bien ? demanda Blaise, curieux.

-_Chi va piano va sano_, qui va lentement va sûrement, répondit Adrian. J'ai appris ma leçon.

*****

* * *

Oui, leur relation progresse, pense Adrian, même si Mandy refuse de venir s'installer au manoir Pucey et garde son appartement histoire de conserver une porte de sortie, un endroit bien à elle.

Adrian a été patient. Il a attendu deux semaines avant de suggérer qu'elle ramène quelques affaires à elles, pour pouvoir prendre sa douche et se changer chez lui avant de partir travailler, ce qui lui fait gagner du temps. Mandy a admis que c'était plus pratique, et à présent la moitié de l'armoire de la chambre est remplie de vêtements à elle.

Elle a aussi ramené quelques cartons de livres, histoire de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise quand elle rentre directement du travail car Adrian l'invite à dîner chez lui un jour de la semaine sur deux. Mais ils ne vivent pas ensemble, non. Ils se fréquentent, et c'est là tout.

Mandy finit son petit-déjeuner, embrasse Adrian avant de filer pour son rendez-vous de huit heures- oui, Adrian l'a persuadée de rester prendre le breakfast avec lui, pourquoi rentrer chez elle et se mettre en retard, quand elle a tout sur place ?

Il remonte dans leur chambre- sa garde à lui ne commence que dans deux heures. Il sourit en voyant des traces de sa présence : son livre de chevet, _Persuasion_, est à moitié ouvert sur le guéridon, les draps sont chiffonnés- certaines nuits, Adrian prouve qu'il n'est pas qu'un somnifère et Mandy ne s'en plaint pas-, et dans la salle de bains, sa brosse à dents à elle trône à côté de celle d'Adrian. Par petites touches, Mandy s'incruste chez lui sans s'en rendre compte.

Jamais il n'a été aussi heureux d'être envahi.

* * *

_-voilà, c'était la conclusion du pairing Mandy/Adrian! j'espère que cette fin vous a plu! _

_-encore deux OS prévus, sur le pairing Emmeline Vance/Regulus Black, UA, toujours dans la catégorie romance et humour (pas de angst dans ces OS!)._


	4. Chat et souris

_Disclaimer _: HP et son univers appartiennent à JKR.

Un petit emprunt en détournant une phrase d'Oscar Wilde : « une femme sans mystère est un sphinx sans secret ». Et une citation de Phèdre, de Racine.

**Pairing :** Emmeline Vance/Regulus Black, **cliché n°35** : Policier et suspect.

UA sans magie.

Merci à **Cha Darcy, titemaya, , perrinette, Endless77, Lyane de Rivesen, Atchoum16, analaura, & Erylis** pour leurs gentils commentaires !

* * *

_C'était le même endroit que la dernière fois. Tout aussi désert. Un désert de sable fin, presque blanc. Elle brûlait d'envie d'en prendre une pincée et de le laisser filer entre ses doigts, comme pour un sablier- mais elle s'en garda bien. Le temps lui était déjà compté, à quoi bon chercher à saisir une illusion ? Loin de la retenir, elle ne ferait qu'accélérer sa disparition._

_Devant elle, la mer, dont elle ne savait plus si elle reflétait le ciel ou se confondait avec lui, tant son bleu limpide se prêtait à toutes les suppositions._

_Mirage, mirage que tout cela. Mirage idyllique, qui l'inquiétait pourtant, d'une inquiétude sourde qu'elle ne maitrisait pas._

_Ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle, tout son être succombant à l'emprise d'une douce somnolence. Elle entra dans l'eau, sourire aux lèvres, quand elle prit conscience d'une présence derrière elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule…_

-Aïe !

Une vive douleur à l'épaule s'étant subitement réveillée, de même que la propriétaire de ladite épaule, ce fut une Emmeline Vance fort irritée de se retrouver à l'hôpital (et d'avoir été tirée de ce rêve récurrent et enchanteur) qui fit face à Fabian Prewett, venu platement présenter ses excuses. Peut-être aurait-il réfléchi à deux fois avant d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions s'il avait été mis au courant des événements ayant précédé son arrivée. Peut-être aurait-il également modifié son plan d'action s'il avait été plus fin psychologue. Cela n'était nullement le cas de Fabian Prewett, jeune homme sympathique en tous points, auquel seule une certaine impétuosité, une certaine fougue étant le propre de la jeunesse imprudente, pouvait être reprochée. Il fit donc irruption dans la chambre de la blessée avec pour seules armes sa contrition de bon aloi et quelques fleurs, l'expérience lui ayant appris que l'association de ces deux éléments pouvaient adoucir les plus farouches représentantes de la gent féminine. Pour tous les collègues d'Emmeline, cela pouvait paraître un peu maigre, Fabian en convenait mais la jolie et avenante infirmière lui avait assuré que la patiente avait été mise sous sédatifs, sédatifs suffisamment puissants pour éviter les premiers (et regrettables, il va sans dire) mouvements instinctifs de colère.

-Emmeline ? gazouilla-t-il, car il était d'un naturel guilleret.

Le regard sombre de la jeune femme était mi-clos. Des observateurs aguerris- en particulier les rares privilégiés qui ont eu le privilège de remonter le courant de fleuves amazoniens dans de frêles pirogues-, n'auraient pas manqué de noter des similitudes frappantes avec le regard en veilleuse de l'alligator, habitué à un environnement hostile, qui se demande s'il doit laisser la vie sauve à l'explorateur en goguette qui s'est aventuré jusqu'à lui, ou abandonner sa réserve naturelle et en faire son casse-croûte. Optimiste de nature, le rouquin n'y vit que l'effet des calmants.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tu seras vite sur pied. Mais pas trop vite, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Shacklebot accorde des congés ! Mais le chef a fait une exception pour toi, d'après ce que Gideon m'a rapporté ? Ha, ha ! C'était un coup de veine, finalement- si l'on excepte ton bras en écharpe…

Une grande lassitude envahissait Emmeline. C'était un mélange d'émotions disparates, qu'elle n'était pas certaine de toutes identifier, mais au premier rang desquelles comptait la lassitude d'avoir à travailler avec une bande de collègues de son âge, qui, il lui fallait le reconnaître, n'eussent été leur bon cœur et leur capital sympathie, auraient mérité d'être qualifiés de crétins finis. Dernier exemple en date : lors d'une opération visant à arrêter de petits trafiquants en flagrant délit, Fabian avait « oublié » d'attendre le signal qu'Emmeline devait lancer pour marquer le début des réjouissances. C'était en allant au secours de l'imprudent qu'une balle l'avait atteinte à l'épaule.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait dit et redit à son équipe : réfléchissez, évaluez les risques avant d'agir…

-Tiens, je les ai cueillies pour toi dans le jardin de mes parents.

Tant que Fabian avait maintenu une mine suffisamment penaude, Emmeline n'avait pas pipé. Mais la vue de ce petit bouquet de roses, coupées à la va-vite avec une paire de cisailles, l'expression faussement modeste de Fabian qui croyait le triomphe assuré avec ces fleurs… Tout cela commençait à bien faire.

Fabian se méprit sur son silence :

-Alors, je suis pardonné ? Et notre dîner de ce soir tient toujours ?

Oui. Elle avait fini par accepter de sortir avec Prewett. Cela en disait long sur le désert de sa vie sentimentale.

En sortant de la chambre d'Emmeline, l'arcade sourcilière en sang, Fabian Prewett avait retenu deux leçons fondamentales : toujours penser à ôter les épines des fleurs que l'on offrait à sa bien-aimée (il était trop tard pour cela à présent, et Emmeline avait été claire quant à la fin de leur relation), et lorsqu'il aurait un jardin bien à lui, on n'y trouverait que des roses trémières.

* * *

-Kingsley, je vais très bien ! Tu ne peux pas me retirer des affaires que je suis ! En dix-huit mois…

-En dix-huit mois, tu as accompli un travail remarquable…mais tu es aujourd'hui à la limite du burn-out, répliqua calmement son supérieur.

_Vous nous faites un peu d'hypertension…Rien de grave, mais il faut nous surveiller ça, _avait décrété le docteur.

-Je ne veux pas partir en vacances ! dit Emmeline, tentant de dissimuler l'angoisse que ces mots lui inspiraient.

Pas dupe, Kingsley répondit :

-Parce que tu ne sais plus comment faire pour décrocher.

-Pas du tout !

* * *

-Il a raison, tu sais, déclara Marlene McKinnon, sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé défraichi de son salon. Tu as changé. Avant, tu étais plus imprévisible, plus disposée à t'amuser, moins…

-Ennuyeuse, acheva Emmeline d'un ton morne. Parfois, c'est à tel point que je m'ennuie moi-même. Mais si personne ne cadre ce qui se passe, qui le fera ?

-Que s'est-il passé, Em ?

Emmeline haussa les épaules :

-Je ne sais pas…Et puis, je fais un drôle de rêve. C'est de plus en plus fréquent. Une plage de sable fin, la mer limpide.

-Ton inconscient veut partir, c'est ça qui est limpide !

Emmeline ne riait pas.

-C'est bizarre, mais ce rêve m'inquiète.

Marlene ne l'écoutait plus :

-Tu te rends dans une station balnéaire à la mode, où les seuls mots d'ordre sont glaces et farniente ! Je t'envie ces vacances forcées ! Et qui sait ? Tu rencontreras peut-être un mystérieux étranger…

-Tu rêves, Marlene, dit Emmeline.

Mais elle se prenait déjà à imaginer cet inconnu.

* * *

-Alors comme ça, vous partez en vacances ? Vous allez prendre du bon temps ?

-Mademoiselle Vance y va surtout pour se reposer, Albus, trancha Severus Rogue, le sombre et compétent docteur qui lui avait remis son épaule en place. Son collègue plus âgé, le Professeur Dumbledore, s'était greffé sur leur dernière consultation pour des raisons obscures. Emmeline soupçonnait que le pauvre homme, assoiffé de contact humain, s'ennuyait à mourir dans son imposant bureau depuis qu'on l'avait nommé directeur de l'hôpital et saisissait la moindre occasion pour se mêler au personnel, badiner avec les infirmières ou s'enquérir de l'état de santé des patients.

-Oui, oui, je m'en souviens, Severus. Surmenage, c'est bien ça ! Détendez-vous ! Cette station balnéaire ne manque pas d'activités. Vous n'aurez que l'embarras du choix. Travailler votre crawl, apprendre le badminton…

-Tout à fait, Albus. Quel meilleur moyen pour Mademoiselle Vance de ménager son épaule ? siffla le Professeur Rogue, sarcastique.

-Oh, j'oubliais ! C'est navrant…Mais la saison estivale est propice à d'autres activités très agréables, et charmante comme vous êtes, vous n'aurez aucun mal à flirter. Ah, avoir vingt ans et flirter sans penser au lendemain !

-Pour l'amour du ciel, tâchez d'être un peu plus professionnel, Albus, si cela vous est possible !

* * *

-C'est un endroit paisible, tu sais…Il y a bien de la petite délinquance, mais rien de bien méchant. Recevoir des plaintes pour serviettes volées sur la plage, guider des touristes égarés, rappeler à certaines marchands à la sauvette, Mundungus Fletcher en tête, que ce n'est pas correct de vendre des souvenirs typiques estampillés « Made in Hangleton » quand ils ont été fabriqués à la chaîne en Chine…c'est notre quotidien, dit Caradoc Dearborn comme pour s'excuser.

Emmeline l'avait connu à l'école de police. Elle le retrouvait à présent, jeune inspecteur à Hangleton, le teint frais, l'air serein. Il avait bien meilleure mine qu'elle.

-Ecoute, s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui sort de l'ordinaire, je t'en ferais part. Mais sérieusement ? Tu es là pour décompresser, alors profites-en.

* * *

-Pas de vagues, Emmeline, s'il-te-plait ! Tu me laisses mener l'interrogatoire, tu te fais discrète comme …

-…une petite souris ? proposa Emmeline, de l'air innocent du chat qui a boulotté le canari.

Les interrogatoires ne donnèrent rien. Classique : personne n'avait rien vu de suspect, personne ne soupçonnait les autres invités de quoi que ce fût…

-Mais enfin, s'exclama un Caradoc frustré après un énième interrogatoire, qui a l'idée de parader un diamant dans une simple vitrine, sans protection particulière, au milieu d'une foule d'invités ? Qui ?

Qui ? Les victimes d'un cambriolage audacieux : les caméras de sécurité n'avaient été désactivées que quelques secondes, les plombs n'avaient sauté (pas tous seuls, le sabotage était évident) que quelques instants…temps suffisant pour le voleur pour dérober ce diamant qu'on présentait comme un second Kohinoor. A cela s'ajoutait un autre mystère, car les invités avaient été soumis à une fouille sommaire avant de quitter les lieux, puis la maison avait été passée au peigne fin : mais le joyau était introuvable.

-Qui nous reste-t-il à voir ?

-La famille Black.

Emmeline stoppa net.

-Pas comme…

-Si. Sirius Black. Mais cela ne signifie rien : sa famille est irréprochable, et ce vol est très différent, de par son _modus operandi, _de ceux commis par Sirius.

* * *

Walburga Black trônait dans son salon tel un gigantesque crapaud. Non, elle n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Oui, elle s'indignait de ce qu'on la traitât en suspecte potentielle- Caradoc protesta faiblement, il ne faisait que son travail, mais la vieille femme balaya d'un revers de main dédaigneux ses protestations-, qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire le contraire, les erreurs commises par Sirius- elle prononça le nom avec tant de haine que ses interlocuteurs en frémirent-, allait-elle devoir les payer jusqu'à sa mort ?

Sur ce, elle les congédia d'un ton venimeux et se leva. Un jeune homme sortit de l'ombre, se précipita pour lui donner son bras, en fils soumis et respectueux :

-Venez, mère.

C'était un garçon de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs, qui n'avaient rien de remarquable, discret jusque dans ses vêtements, élégants mais sobres. Emmeline nota sa capacité à se fondre dans le décor, ses gestes souples et précis. Se sentant observé, il leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

Il avait des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, tirant vers le gris. Des yeux faussement indifférents qui vous jaugeaient…des yeux mélancoliques et intelligents.

Le contact ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut assez pour Emmeline.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant…mais elle l'avait _reconnu.

* * *

_

Sous ses dehors imperturbables, Regulus se sentait en proie à une étrange émotion. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'avaient pris de court. Aucun accroc, il était resté muet comme une carpe alors que sa mère affrontait le malheureux inspecteur que l'on avait dépêché. Puis, alors qu'il n'attendait plus rien, cette fille l'avait vu.

D'ordinaire, les yeux glissaient sur lui sans le voir. Mais elle…son regard l'avait accroché, sondé…et il avait été le premier à se détourner.

* * *

Cela avait été une soirée à thème. Les invités étaient venus déguisés.

Sur les photos, Regulus Black arborait un monocle, une canne au pommeau sculpté à la main, vêtu d'un costume Belle Epoque.

C'était élémentaire, mon cher Caradoc, pensa Emmeline.

* * *

La terrasse du café était bondée. Regulus recula sa chaise, se leva et, sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers la jeune femme qu'il avait repérée dès son arrivée.

A l'ombre d'un parasol, elle était méconnaissable, cheveux ramenés en chignon sous un grand chapeau de paille à larges bords et yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil. Il en aurait fallu davantage pour berner Regulus, doué de dons d'observation hors pair : modifier le modelé de son visage, changer sa démarche.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Vance.

S'il espérait la surprendre, il en fut pour ses frais.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Black. Je vous en prie, prenez un siège.

Il admirait son audace, mais n'était pas décidé à la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement :

-Suis-je suspect ? Vous ai-je surpris en flagrant délit de filature ?

Emmeline sourit :

-Vous ne m'avez pas surprise. Je ne me cachais pas.

-Vous ne niez pas ?

Il marqua une pause. Puis, lentement :

-Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle. Si c'est un aveu, permettez-moi de vous informer que ce n'est guère habile de votre part d'alerter votre suspect, badina-t-il.

Il guettait sa réaction. Impassible, elle acheva de siroter son orangeade avant de répondre :

-Je ne vois aucun mal à vous prévenir que je vous suspecte du vol du diamant.

-Voilà qui est direct. Votre collègue partage-t-il votre avis ?

-Vous savez comme moi que l'enquête est déjà bouclée. Les assurances vont couvrir la perte de vos victimes, qui s'en remettent déjà et investiront dans un système de sécurité plus performant pour la prochaine exposition de leurs acquisitions.

-Pourquoi perdre votre temps… ?

-Je suis en vacances, dit Emmeline. J'ai tout mon temps.

-Pourquoi m'avertir ?

-Un jour, un défenseur de la chasse au renard m'a fait remarquer que l'esprit de la chasse était fair-play, puisqu'on laissait au renard pourchassé une chance de sortie…s'il courait suffisamment vite.

-Vous auriez pu vous dispenser de m'alerter. La situation était déjà équitable, remarqua Regulus. Un contre un, ce n'est tout de même pas une meute de chiens et de chasseurs à cheval contre une seule proie.

Emmeline se pencha vers lui :

-Croyez-moi, murmura-t-elle. Je les vaux bien.

Elle régla sa consommation, se leva pour partir :

-Pourquoi me soupçonnez-vous ? interrogea brusquement Regulus (l'idée lui vint qu'il aurait pu poser cette question plus tôt, en honnête citoyen protestant de son innocence).

-Et dévoiler toutes mes cartes en début de partie ? Y pensez-vous, Regulus ? s'indigna-t-elle malicieusement.

* * *

Les jours suivants, il tenta sans succès de la semer dans des zones encombrées de touristes, d'emprunter des raccourcis connus de lui seuls. Il finit par cesser de lutter. Elle se lasserait la première de ce petit jeu.

-Je vous offre un verre ? proposa-t-il, défait.

Elle accepta.

Tom le barman prépara devant eux les cocktails, jonglant avec les bouteilles et les verres avec une dextérité de professionnel. Des verres au contenu translucide, rose bonbon, bleu cyan, jonquille…Ces cocktails, dotés de noms obscurs (« goutte du crépuscule », « larmes d'étoiles »), ravissaient et frustraient à la fois Emmeline.

-Mais quels sont leurs ingrédients ?

Regulus refusa de se prononcer :

-Tom seul le sait.

Elle se risqua sur un cocktail de couleur verte que Regulus lui avait conseillé.

-Vous êtes donc décidée à vous attacher à mes pas.

-« C'est Venus toute entière à sa proie attachée », cita Emmeline avec un accent français épouvantable qui fit tiquer Regulus. A propos de la France, très original, votre déguisement de l'autre soir. Parfait pour l'occasion. Arsène Lupin…Sous quel meilleur patronage s'emparer d'un bouchon de cristal ?

-Vous délirez.

-La canne était une touche bien utile. Tenez, je parierai que le pommeau était creux, et que l'on aurait pu y dissimuler un joli caillou.

Regulus ne répliqua pas. Il attendait la suite. Quand celle-ci ne vint pas, il parla :

-Que cherchez-vous ?

-Tom, ce cocktail est délicieux ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-C'est une création de la maison, se rengorgea le barman. Je l'ai nommé « Veritaserum », car j'ai remarqué que ceux qui le boivent s'épanchent plus volontiers…Il délie les langues.

Emmeline regarda Regulus en face, les yeux pétillants :

-Tentative de m'extorquer des renseignements ? Tst, tst, quelles manières. Vous me décevez. Je n'ai rien à cacher, moi.

Regulus la scrutait attentivement, désarçonné. Elle soutenait son regard sans ciller, il aurait dû lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais elle parait avec grâce chacune de ces attaques :

-Que cherchez-vous ? répéta-t-il.

Elle se leva, se pencha vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient si proches de son oreille qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

_-Vous aimeriez bien le savoir…_

Regulus n'en dormit pas de la nuit.

* * *

-Alors ? Raconte-moi tout !

Emmeline écarta le combiné de son oreille. Marlene en quête de potins frais prenait toujours une voix légèrement suraigüe.

-La mer est bonne, j'ai goûté de délicieux cocktails, j'ai trouvé de quoi ne pas m'ennuyer…

-Toi, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! Inutile de nier ! Je ne t'ai pas vue aussi enjouée depuis longtemps.

Bon, elle avait bien rencontré quelqu'un, mais comment expliquer à son amie ses intentions envers lui ?

-Oui, commença-t-elle avec prudence, on peut dire que…

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il s'appelle Regulus Black- oui, de la famille de _ce_ Black, d'ailleurs, c'est son petit frère…

-Le frère de Sirius Black ?

Sirius Black était une légende vivante. Surnommé « le Robin des Bois du XXème siècle », ce beau garçon de bonne famille, rebelle dans l'âme, avait défrayé la chronique en braquant une vingtaine de banques. Sans violence, avec charme et courtoisie, il repartait avec des lingots d'or massif et- mais ce n'était sans doute que des rumeurs- le numéro des caissières. Quelques jours plus tard, des associations caritatives recevaient un chèque à plusieurs zéros de la part de Sirius Black. Jusqu'au jour où un braquage avait mal tourné- Sirius Black avait toujours clamé son innocence, mais le braqueur en cavale avait été arrêté et condamné à une lourde peine dans une prison de haute sécurité- dont il s'était évadé au nez et à la barbe de ses gardiens, alimentant le mythe Sirius Black, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses défenseurs qui croyaient toujours à son innocence.

-S'il est aussi canon que son frère, je te comprends !

-Non, il ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Sirius avait été flambeur et flamboyant, Regulus était effacé et discret.

Pourtant, bien après avoir raccroché, Emmeline acheva la comparaison entre les deux frères. Objectivement, Sirius Black était sans conteste le plus séduisant des deux, avec son corps d'athlète et ses traits de dieu grec. Emmeline était humaine, elle appréciait donc pleinement cette esthétique…mais ce ne fut pas de Sirius Black qu'elle rêva cette nuit-là.

Elle aurait préféré cette situation. Cela aurait été plus logique, plus compréhensible.

Il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'elle rêvât de Regulus Black…ce qui rendait ce rêve d'autant plus inquiétant.

* * *

Ce jour-là, ils visitaient un petit musée qui exposait des œuvres impressionnistes. Tous deux étaient mal à l'aise, pressés d'en finir- pour des motifs différents.

Malgré sa nervosité, Regulus sourit de la perplexité d'Emmeline devant les toiles :

-Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dites inexplicables, riposta la jeune femme. Je ne comprends pas comment ce qui, vu de près, n'est qu'un fatras effroyable, peut de loin donner l'illusion presque parfaite de…de signifier quelque chose ! Mais quelque part, ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux que tout cela.

-Je ne suis pas de votre avis, dit Regulus.

Nonchalamment, il tendit le bras vers l'oreille d'Emmeline, claqua des doigts, et en retira une pièce de monnaie.

-Vous êtes magicien…Cela explique votre habileté à escamoter les objets, murmura-t-elle. Mais est-ce … ?

-Finissez !

-Est-ce un mobile digne de ce nom ? Vous n'avez pas besoin d'argent, vous faites tout pour vous différencier de votre frère, et pourtant, vous avez volé ce bijou ! Pourquoi ?

-Si je vous avoue que je suis kleptomane ?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

Regulus baissa la voix :

-Emmeline, je ne plaisante pas. Vous avez gagné, d'accord ? Oui, c'est moi qui ai escamoté le diamant. Par revanche sur la société, esprit de lucre… faites votre choix. Mais arrêtez de me suivre à présent. La plaisanterie a assez duré. Ce jeu est fini.

-Non, dit lentement Emmeline. Non, il ne l'est pas. Vous allez recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes nerveux depuis quelques jours. Comme si…comme si vous étiez contraint de faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire.

Regulus retint sa respiration. Trop tard, Emmeline était lancée.

-Vous ne volez pas pour votre propre compte ?

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

-Si ! Dites-moi tout.

Acculé, il sut qu'il allait céder.

* * *

-C'est en voulant m'entraîner à escamoter les émeraudes de ma cousine, Narcissa Malfoy, que mon…talent est remonté aux oreilles de Lord V.

Lord V., le sombre criminel dont le réseau tentaculaire s'étendait dans toute l'Angleterre.

-Il m'a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais refuser…on ne lui dit pas non. Je devais voler pour lui. Objets inestimables, documents dont je n'ai pu lire le contenu…Laissez-moi à présent, martela-t-il avec conviction. Si Lord V. apprend que vous enquêtez sur moi, vous serez en danger.

Emmeline haussa les épaules, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Quel dommage…la résolution est décevante. Je vous imaginais gentleman cambrioleur, cela avait du panache…mais somme toute, vous n'êtes qu'un banal monte-en-l'air…qui plus est, pour le compte d'autrui.

Regulus s'impatienta :

-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Si Lord V. apprend que vous enquêtez sur moi …

-Qui enquête sur vous ? riposta Emmeline. Je suis en vacances. Je n'ai jamais pris part à l'enquête officielle.

-Mais, l'interrogatoire de ma mère…

-Un ami de la police locale, qui savait que je m'ennuyais, m'a permis d'y assister.

-Que cherchiez-vous ? Que cherchiez-vous lorsque vous me traquiez ? dit Regulus, qui sentait la colère le gagner.

-Cela remonte à mon enfance…

-Laissez Freud en dehors de ça ! grogna Regulus.

Sans paraitre l'entendre, Emmeline poursuivit :

-Enfant, je voulais être détective. Comment pourrais-je vous expliquer l'attraction irrésistible qu'exerce sur moi le mystère ? Une énigme dont on n'a pas la solution, c'est un coffret cadenassé qui vous nargue tant que vous n'avez pas la clé. Ensuite, peu importe ce qu'il contient, trésor ou vide. Mais les joies de l'enquête…tant que vous avancez à tâtons, que vous sentez que le suspect n'a pas livré tous ses secrets…je les avais oubliées, ces derniers temps. Et je vous remercie, Regulus, d'avoir- bien involontairement, j'en suis sûre- contribué à me rappeler ces sensations perdues.

Estomaqué, Regulus en perdit ses mots.

-Soyez tranquille, mes vacances s'achèvent et je ne vous embêterai pas davantage. Je ne soufflerai mot de ce que vous m'avez révélé à personne, pas même l'inspecteur Caradoc. Toutefois, je vous donnerai ce conseil, car vous m'êtes un gibier de potence sympathique, malgré votre état- et la voix d'Emmeline se fit plus grave- quittez l'Angleterre, partez le plus loin possible de Lord V., car d'après ce que je sais de sa réputation, ses serviteurs les plus fidèles peuvent tomber en disgrâce à tout moment…et vous êtes trop gentil pour survivre longtemps dans un tel milieu.

Regulus parvint enfin à parler.

-C'est tout ? Vous me laissez…juste comme ça ?

Ce n'était guère éloquent, mais la vague d'indignation- mêlée de déception- qui le submergeait était trop forte pour qu'il l'ignorât.

Emmeline lui adressa un sourire empli de commisération :

-Regulus, jusqu'à présent, vous étiez nimbé d'une aura de mystère qui m'attirait. Désormais, vous n'êtes plus qu'un sphinx sans secret. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'attarder, non ?

_Aucune raison_, chantonna-t-elle victorieusement le soir même tout en faisant ses bagages.

* * *

-Vous avez une mine superbe, Mademoiselle Vance ! commenta le Professeur Dumbledore alors que le Professeur Rogue examinait son épaule.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil :

-J'ai suivi vos recommandations, Professeur. J'ai joué au badminton, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment sous le regard noir du Professeur Rogue.

* * *

Maugrey « Fol-Œil » la convoquait dans son bureau ? Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas souvent qu'une inspectrice ordinaire avait l'occasion de rencontrer « Le Vieux ».

Rapidement, elle fut mise au parfum :

-Un témoin veut nous donner des informations sur l'organisation de Lord V. C'est une occasion exceptionnelle d'en apprendre plus sur ce réseau. Tu seras chargée de sa protection, le temps qu'il témoigne contre son patron.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Il t'a requise spécialement.

-De qui s'agit-il ?

-Regulus Black.

Regulus ! Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle était consciente de l'œil perçant de Maugrey :

-Je ne chercherai pas à savoir pourquoi Black a tenu mordicus à ce que l'inspecteur Vance assure sa protection.

-Monsieur, suis-je la personne la plus qualifiée pour cette tâche ?

-Non, mais Black le pense et ce que Black veut, Black l'aura car je veux son témoignage. Tu assureras donc sa protection rapprochée, et en cas de pépin, une petite équipe te prêtera main-forte. Le mot d'ordre est : discrétion. Lord V. apprendra bien assez tôt que Black cherche à le quitter.

* * *

Regulus l'attendait dans son appartement. Il allait rester avec elle « au moins deux bonnes semaines », aavit dit Maugrey. Il lui fit face, sans once de moquerie dans ses yeux gris. Elle savait qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Elle était désorientée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Une question s'échappa de ses lèvres :

-Pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha. Ses lèvres étaient si proches de son oreille qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

_-Vous aimeriez bien le savoir ?_

Il s'éloigna, la démarche féline. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'en allait occuper la chambre d'amis, partagée entre l'amusement et l'irritation. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait tomber dans le panneau et succomber à la tentation d'une énigme à résoudre ?

Elle se vit dans le miroir. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'un feu mal contenu, le sang affluait à ses joues, même ses cheveux semblaient voleter dans un nuage électrique.

Zut. _C'était reparti.

* * *

_

_Notes_ :

-s_uite et fin du du pairing Regulus/Emmeline dans le prochain OS « Crime et châtiment », cliché n°6 : Le Policier et la Victime/le Témoin qu'il doit protéger._

_-à titemaya, qui a demandé un OS sur le mariage de Mandy Brocklehusrt & Adrian Pucey : je pensais en avoir fini avec eux, mais pourquoi pas ? Quoique pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop d'idées de clichés à utiliser, je penche plus pour la rencontre des beaux parents ? Donc, si tu peux préciser…_

_-en ce moment, il m'est plus facile d'écrire des OS que les chapitres de longues histoires en cours, donc si vous avez des idées de clichés que vous aimeriez voir exploités, je suis preneuse ! J'ai de vagues idées d'un pairing Roger Davies/Su Li, avec un passé pas si rose entre ces deux-là et une Su Li assez offensive…(pour leurs relations passées, assez proches des vignettes de "Cancanez...")_


	5. Crime et châtiment

_Disclaimer _: HP et son univers appartiennent à JKR.

**Pairing :** Emmeline Vance/Regulus Black, **cliché n°6**: Le Policier et la Victime/le Témoin qu'il doit protéger.

UA sans magie.

Grand merci à **Erylis, Maelys, Cha Darcy, Atchoum 16 & analaura **pour leurs encouragements malgré mon absence ! La suite arrive, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Leur confinement allait durer deux semaines, avait annoncé Maugrey.

-Café ? offrit Regulus, cafetière en main.

En automate, Emmeline acquiesça. C'était leur premier tête- à - tête depuis les événements de la veille, et elle hésitait sur le comportement à adopter face à Regulus.

-Je vous mets un sucre ?

Elle se força à répondre avec la courtoisie à toute épreuve qu'il affichait :

-Non, merci.

Il revint à la charge :

-Un nuage de lait, peut-être ?

Il était clair que Regulus, lui, n'était pas en proie aux mêmes tourments. Il la traitait en hôte attentif, songea-t-elle avec morosité, la reléguant à la place d'invitée de marque…dans son propre appartement.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas le Regulus qu'elle avait percé à jour à Hangleton. Le garçon habitué à jouer les seconds rôles, écrasé par une mère dominatrice et le souvenir d'un frère trop brillant, aspirant à rester dans l'ombre, avait fait place à un inconnu dont la tranquille assurance, fût-elle de façade, la désarmait.

Quel rôle avait-elle joué dans la transformation qui s'était opérée en lui? Elle se revoyait conseillant à Regulus de quitter l'Angleterre et par là même, de se soustraire à l'emprise de celui qu'on appelait Voldemort. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle avait imaginé Regulus s'évanouissant dans la nature, disparaissant sans laisser de traces derrière lui, pour refaire sa vie sous une nouvelle identité. Il en aurait été capable, elle n'en doutait pas.

Mais il s'était livré à elle, après avoir défié Voldemort. Cela ne collait pas avec l'image qu'elle gardait de lui…cela n'avait aucun sens. Au moment où elle triomphait, pensant l'avoir démasqué, il la surprenait à nouveau.

Pourquoi avoir pris ce risque ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Les questions se bousculaient sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne les posa pas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emmeline redoutait d'entendre la réponse.

* * *

L'interdiction de sortir, associée à l'inconvénient d'occuper un studio, l'empêchait d'ignorer la présence de Regulus. (Comme si elle avait pu l'ignorer !)

C'était bien simple : elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans se cogner à lui. Littéralement, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bains.

Elle n'eut pas à lui dire de se couvrir contrairement au cliché qui exigeait qu'il fût torse nu et ceint d'une seule serviette nouée précairement autour de ses hanches, il avait déjà enfilé jean et tee-shirt (_très bien, _nota Emmeline, s'empressant d'étouffer la pointe de frustration qui la parcourait, e_lle n'aurait pas à lui rappeler les règles les plus basiques de la vie en communauté.) _

Ce fut une broutille, trois fois rien, vraiment, qui mit le feu aux poudres. Quelque chose dans la manière dont ses mèches noires tombaient en désordre sur son front, le simple contact qu'il y eut entre eux lorsqu'il passa près d'elle avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine…

Elle ne savait plus si elle avait chaud ou froid. Elle prit son pouls, comme on le lui avait appris. Il battait à tout rompre.

Emmeline n'avait pas l'âme d'une détective pour rien. Le lien de cause (Regulus) à effet (pouls qui faisait du 100 à la minute) était évident.

Ensuite, allez expliquer à Maugrey la nature des motifs qui rendait délicate sa mission auprès de Regulus Black.

Impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas le choix. Coûte que coûte, elle protégerait Regulus Black jusqu'à ce qu'il ait livré son témoignage.

_Dire qu'on lui avait recommandé de surveiller sa tension…_

Elle avait toujours su que ce métier la tuerait.

* * *

Le premier jour se passa donc en silence. Le lendemain, Emmeline trouva Regulus déjà levé, qui l'attendait à la cuisine.

-Bien dormi ? dit-il.

-Bien, et vous ? répondit-elle aussi naturellement que possible.

-Bien, merci.

Curieuse, elle le regarda en penchant un peu la tête de côté. Il semblait…nerveux, dans l'expectative. Soudain, il leva les yeux et reprit ses manières nonchalantes :

-Permettez ? Vous avez quelque chose, là…derrière l'oreille.

Avant qu'elle eût pu réagir, il tendit la main, effleura ses cheveux. A peine eut-elle le temps d'enregistrer comme un air de déjà vu, qu'une fleur d'un rouge vif apparaissait dans sa main…comme par magie :

-Pour vous.

Emmeline prit la fleur. Incongrûment, l'image de Fabian, avec ses roses coupées à la hâte, lui vint à l'esprit. Et elle songeait qu'alors, elle n'en avait éprouvé aucune reconnaissance, mais, offert par Regulus, ce simple géranium l'émouvait. Et c'était ô combien ridicule d'être chamboulée par cette petite fleur, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait un peu, d'autant plus qu'un géranium n'avait rien de particulièrement romantique, mais Emmeline, avec une lucidité qui l'effraya, reconnut en elle-même qu'elle avait déjà passé le cap de la réflexion quand Regulus était en cause.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Mais c'est un géranium ! s'écria-t-elle.

-J'ai fait avec ce que j'avais sous la main, s'excusa Regulus. Je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de l'immeuble.

Elle le vit vexé, sur la défensive, l'air inquiet d'un petit garçon qui a fait un cadeau et craint, sous ses airs désinvoltes, de le voir rejeté. Idiot, touchant idiot ! Croyait-il qu'elle boudait son présent ? S'il savait seulement…

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Regulus, où vous êtes vous procuré ce géranium ?

-Je l'ai « emprunté » au balcon d'à côté. Les locataires ne sont guère portés sur la jardinerie. C'était ça ou des cactus…Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna-t-il devant la mine catastrophée d'Emmeline.

-Le balcon d'à côté ? Mais… vous avez fauché les géraniums de Madame Londubat ?

-Un seul, corrigea Regulus. Qui est cette Madame Londubat ?

-Ma très âgée et très acariâtre voisine.… Elle va me soupçonner, c'est certain…nos balcons sont adjacents.

-Que peut-elle contre vous ?

-C'est la présidente du syndic de l'immeuble, soupira Emmeline. Je sens que cette année, je ne vais pas couper au ravalement de façade …

-Oups ? fit Regulus. Désolé, ajouta-t-il.

-Sinon…commença Emmeline.

-Sinon ? reprit-il avec avidité.

Gagnée par la timidité, Emmeline précisa :

-Votre tour était…distrayant.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour mieux déchiffrer sur son visage les paroles qu'elle s'était retenue de prononcer. Ce qu'il y lut parut le satisfaire. Il fit une petite courbette ironique, une courbette de spectacle :

-Merci.

Ses yeux brillaient.

* * *

Cela revint plus tard à Emmeline : Sturgis Podmore était un amateur de cactus. Sturgis Podmore, qui habitait deux balcons au-dessus d'elle.

Les talents cachés d'acrobate de Regulus n'étaient pas faits pour la rassurer.

* * *

-Je m'ennuie, déclara tout de go Regulus quelques soirs plus tard.

-Une partie d'échecs ? proposa Emmeline sans conviction.

Regulus leva un sourcil :

-Pour que nous nous retrouvions à nouveau dans une impasse ? Merci bien. De plus, j'ai eu le loisir de lire toute votre collection de romans policiers- ou presque-, et je ne réponds plus de moi si je dois à nouveau méditer sur la quantité de strychnine ingérée par la victime de sorte à ce que les symptômes n'apparaissent que quelques heures après son ingestion, ou étudier le plan de la pièce hermétiquement close dans laquelle un malheureux quidam a été assassiné, ce qui implique d'examiner dans ses moindres détails la disposition de la pièce, de l'angle du fauteuil par rapport à la cheminée à l'espacement compris entre les deux fenêtres.

-Vous exagérez, protesta Emmeline.

Regulus ne tint pas compte de l'interruption :

-C'est pourquoi vous m'excuserez si, dans l'espoir de chasser de mon âme le spleen qui s'emparait de mon être, j'ai récupéré sur la terrasse de votre voisine du dessous…ce magazine !

Emmeline reconnut la couverture d'une revue féminine, dont les gros titres concernaient principalement les tendances mode de la saison- _« on craque pour la nouvelle collection de Tissard & Brodette !_ »- , les régimes miracles- « _comment se régaler de dragées Bertie Crochue sans culpabiliser !_ »-, et les « people »- _« Exclusif : Stuby Boardman, ex-chanteur vedette des Croque Mitaines, raconte sa descente aux enfers, une interview de Rita Skeeter !. » _

-Et, poursuivit Regulus, ils ont un questionnaire très amusant ! Vous voulez répondre ?

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-D'un test de personnalité.

-Très peu pour moi, merci !

-S'il vous plaît…

Emmeline céda :

-Ouvrez le feu.

-Si vous étiez un animal : le blaireau, l'aigle, le serpent ou le lion ?

-Si vous étiez un arbre : le saule, le hêtre, le chêne, ou le cerisier ?

-Si vous étiez une couleur : bleu, vert, rouge, ou jaune ?

-Si vous étiez une créature magique : sirène, gnome, centaure, ou géant ?

Les questions fusaient, Emmeline se prenant au jeu. Elle trouvait le blaireau sympathique, le serpent étant un animal un peu trop sournois à son goût, et le lion, trop poseur. Non, elle s'imaginait mal en sirène, mais les centaures avaient dans la mythologie grecque, une réputation de sagesse qui lui plaisait.

-Si vous étiez une pierre précieuse : diamant, émeraude, rubis, ou saphir ?

-Aucune ! répliqua Emmeline. Je ne suis pas très bijoux.

-Allons, insista Regulus. Toutes les femmes aiment les bijoux, depuis ma cousine Narcissa à ma petite nièce Nymphadora. Oserez-vous me dire qu'en passant devant la vitrine d'un bijoutier, vous ne vous êtes jamais arrêtée, interpellée par l'éclat tentateur de leurs pierres ?

Emmeline l'observa, saisie d'un soupçon.

-Donnez-moi le magazine, Regulus.

Il le cacha derrière lui :

-Vous voulez tricher ? C'est mal.

-A quel jeu jouez-vous ? Il n'y a jamais eu de questionnaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-N'ai-je pas le droit de m'informer…pour mon édification personnelle ?

Il se pencha vers elle, sa voix prenant des inflexions séductrices :

-Je n'ai pas toujours volé pour le compte de Voldemort…J'ai, à l'abri, ma collection privée de joyaux inestimables qui ont changé de main…Parlez, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

-Regulus ! tenta de le rappeler à l'ordre Emmeline.

-Saphirs étoilés, émeraudes trapiches, rubis balais ? énuméra Regulus. Il suffirait d'un mot de vous. Que craignez vous ?

Emmeline tremblait, de rage, d'énervement, elle n'aurait su le dire.

-Je connais des diamantaires à Anvers, qui vous tailleraient ces petits cailloux-là de sorte que même leurs propriétaires d'origine ne les reconnaitraient plus.

-La plaisanterie a assez duré ! Bonne nuit, Black.

Confuse et en colère, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, inconsciente d'avoir passé haut la main le test auquel Regulus l'avait soumise.

* * *

-Qui tu es ? questionna une voix enfantine.

Surpris alors qu'il prenait le frais sur le balcon, Regulus se tourna en direction de la voix. Sur le balcon mitoyen (le balcon de la discorde, d'où avaient disparu les pots de géranium depuis quelques jours), un petit garçon le regardait avec curiosité.

Sans mot dire, Regulus se redressa, tendit la main derrière l'oreille du garçonnet, et en retira une pièce flambant neuve. C'était un tour tout simple, mais l'enfant était bon public : Regulus, dont l'ego avait été malmené ces derniers temps, se rengorgea alors que la bouche du petit Neville s'ouvrit en un « ah » silencieux.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

Regulus se fendit d'un sourire énigmatique. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il examina les alentours, puis se pencha vers Neville :

- Ne le répète à personne, _c'est un secret_.

L'enfant hocha la tête avec une gravité solennelle.

-Je suis un_ sorcier_.

* * *

Dissimulée derrière l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre, Emmeline suivait les aventures du jeune Regulus, collégien, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. En fait d'école de magie, Poudlard était le nom de la pension écossaise ultra-select dans laquelle il avait fait ses études.

-La première année, nous apprenions les bases, n'est-ce pas. Transformer des tasses de thé en de souris, par exemple, expliquait Regulus avec autant de naturel que s'il avait évoqué un devoir de mathématiques.

-Si je prends une tasse de thé à Gran, tu pourras me montrer ? s'exclama un Neville très excité.

Prudemment, Regulus botta en touche :

-Une autre fois, peut-être…tu comprends, je ne suis plus sûr de me souvenir de la bonne formule…

Ou plutôt, pensa Emmeline, amusée, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se procurer une souris dans un immeuble jouissant de tout le confort ultramoderne, complètement désinfecté, décafardisé, et surtout, dératisé..

-Ce serait dommage de me tromper et d'obtenir un vilain crapaud à la place d'une jolie souris.

-J'aimerais bien voir un crapaud, aussi, enchaîna Neville.

Emmeline sortit de sa cachette :

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien, Regulus.

Ce dernier garda un silence éloquent : _Traîtresse._

Emmeline prit pitié de lui :

-Mais, et tu le sais Neville, la magie n'existe pas.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! N'est-ce pas, Neville ?

-C'est vrai ! renchérit le garçon.

Emmeline prétendit ne pas voir le clin d'œil complice qu'ils échangèrent avant de se quitter . _C'était un secret…

* * *

_

-Vous n'auriez pas dû lui farcir la tête de ces sornettes, sermonna-t-elle. Et prétendre que vous étiez sorcier, franchement ?

Agacé, Regulus lui répondit avec humeur :

-Laissez-moi deviner…quand, enfant, vous alliez au cirque et que le magicien faisait son tour sous les yeux émerveillés du public…c'était vous, la petite fille qui plissait le front et cherchait le _truc_ ?

Emmeline se troubla. Calmé, Regulus ajouta doucement :

-Je n'abuse pas de la crédulité de Neville. Il n'est pas stupide, vous savez. Tout le monde a besoin de faire semblant… de se raccrocher à une illusion, pour mieux oublier la réalité. Au fond de lui, il sait bien que les sorciers n'existent pas. Il choisit juste d'y croire, une petite seconde. Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à ça ?

-Vous n'avez jamais songé à devenir magicien ? Sur la scène, pour de vrai ? Je vous observais, avec Neville. Vous étiez doué, admit Emmeline, sincère.

-J'étais tout gosse quand ça m'a pris. J'avais huit ans quand j'ai vu ce spectacle. Avec le recul, je me demande si ce « Professeur Dumbledore »- c'était le nom qu'il se donnait- ne tenait pas davantage du clown que du magicien. Il portait des robes fuchsia, des lunettes en demi-lune, sa barbe blanche le faisait ressembler à Merlin l'Enchanteur…et il faisait apparaître et disparaître de son chapeau en forme de cône les objets les plus hétéroclites : des jumelles, un oiseau dont les plumes étaient peintes en or et qu'il prétendait être un phœnix…Je suis ressorti en voulant faire comme lui. Au grand désespoir de mes parents, à l'âge où certains collectionnaient des posters de moto, je lisais les exploits des grands maîtres- Houdini surtout.

-Celui qu'on surnommait « le roi de l'évasion ? »

Regulus acquiesça avec enthousiasme :

-Menottes, camisole de force, chaînes, boîte remplie d'eau et fermée à clé : aucune prison ne lui résistait. Il défiait la mort à chaque représentation…

* * *

_Saluant le public qui applaudissait à tout rompre Regulus se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée._

Après ce cauchemar, Emmeline ne parvint pas à se rendormir.

* * *

-Etes-vous heureuse ? lui demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

-Je ne comprends pas. Dans quel sens ? temporisa Emmeline.

-Etes-vous devenue la personne que vous vouliez être, enfant ? Cette brillante détective faisant jaillir la vérité, envers et contre tous ?

-C'est pour cette raison que je suis entrée dans la police. J'y suis utile…même si je ne mène pas toujours l'enquête sur des affaires criminelles palpitantes.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous étiez utile. Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez heureuse.

Devant le silence d'Emmeline, Regulus poursuivit :

-C'est pourtant plus simple qu'on ne le croit, débuter une nouvelle vie. Un jour, une étrangère que vous ne connaissez que de quelques semaines vous lance que vous êtes trop gentil pour mener la vie que vous vous pensez contraint de mener…

-Regulus, je suis désolée, dit Emmeline, gorge nouée. Je me sens coupable…Si je n'avais rien dit, Voldemort…

-Voldemort aurait fini par me tuer, car il aurait fini par deviner la même chose que vous…Que je n'étais pas heureux là où je me trouvais.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de moi que…?

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

-Non, dit-il. Mais si vous voulez vous racheter un peu…sachant que je déballe tout ce que je sais demain au juge…que ce sera la journée de tous les dangers…peut-être auriez-vous la charité de me donner un baiser ?

Emmeline n'hésita pas. S'il ne lui fallait que ça pour se sentir la conscience en paix (il était important d'être en paix avec soi-même), alors ce n'était pas cher payé.

Elle lui donna un baiser rapide, sur les lèvres. Rapide, car quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il pouvait être dangereux de trop s'attarder.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle.

Il perdit son expression béate :

-Emmeline, l'implora-t-il. Avec les risques que je prends ?

Elle battit en retraite vers la sûreté de sa chambre.

-C'est peut-être le chant du cygne !

Elle éclata de rire :

-Bonne nuit, Regulus !

* * *

L'entrevue avec le juge avait duré plus de six heures. Dans la voiture qui les amenait vers la nouvelle cachette de Regulus, Emmeline tenta vaillamment de masquer sa tristesse :

-Je suis sûre que vos nouveaux gardes du corps vont prendre soin de vous jusqu'au procès. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être utile, mais ils sont plus expérimentés que moi dans le domaine de la protection des témoins.

Regulus prit sa main, la pressa. Il parla à voix basse, avec une urgence qui réduisit au silence :

-Nous avons peu de temps…Emmeline, il n'y aura pas de procès. Je ne témoignerai pas.

-Comment ?

-Si la police suit mes indications et agit vite, elle pourra marquer des points contre Voldemort…mais elle ne parviendra pas à détruire son organisation. Cela prendra des années…et je ne vais pas attendre en Angleterre, à sa portée, que l'envie lui prenne de se venger. Emmeline, ce soir, je fausse compagnie à mes gardiens et je pars définitivement.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça ! Votre témoignage est crucial, protesta faiblement Emmeline.

-Vous allez me dénoncer ? Vous pensez qu'on peut me mettre sous clé ?

-_Le roi de l'évasion, _murmrura Emmeline. Ainsi, vous ne doutez pas de pouvoir vous échapper ?

-Emmeline, n'avez-vous pas compris ? Lorsqu'il était assis sur le banc du tribunal, c'est moi qui ai soufflé, dans le creux de l'oreille de mon frère, le secret qui lui a permis de s'évader d'Azkaban, dit-il sans arrogance.

-Pourquoi avoir aidé la police, si ce n'était pas pour détruire Voldemort ? Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas enfui tout de suite ?

-Je ne vous taquinerai pas avec votre phrase favorite _« vous aimeriez bien le savoir »…_ car vous le savez déjà.

Elle se trouva incapable de prétendre le contraire.

-Je ne peux pas tout quitter. Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle.

Regulus émit un soupir de frustration :

-Ecoutez, je ne suis qu'un garçon ordinaire, d'accord ? J'ai beau m'échiner à cultiver le mystère, vous m'avez percé à jour depuis belle lurette. J'avais espéré…j'avais espéré que malgré tout, je vous intéressais quand même un tout petit peu. J'avais tort.

-Je ne vous trahirais pas, mumura Emmeline. Mais je ne peux pas vous accompagner.

Le trajet se poursuivit en silence.

* * *

Regulus consulta sa montre. Son avion décollait dans dix minutes, c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il lui fallait embarquer. C'était fini, elle ne viendrait plus.

-Regulus, attendez !

Le cœur battant, il se retourna.

-Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'aujourd'hui j'ai découvert que le meilleur moment d'un puzzle…c'est quand les pièces sont toutes assemblées.

* * *

_Chère Marlene,_

_Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir contactée plus tôt. L'un des inconvénients d'être en cavale, fuyant et la police, et les sbires de Voldemort…_

_Nous allons très bien, tous les deux. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas de projets bien définis. Il souhaite retrouver son frère et l'aider à prouver son innocence, vaste tâche ! Je vais devoir déployer tous mes talents de détective pour remonter la piste de Sirius Black, mais Regulus dit qu'il a foi en moi. _

_Nous vivons assez confortablement. Regulus a emporté avec lui sa « collection » de pierres précieuses- en ce moment, nous « mangeons » un diamant appartenant à sa cousine Bellatrix. J'ai fait taire mes scrupules quand Regulus m'a appris que c'est sa cousine, rêvant de devenir le bras droit de Voldemort, qui a vanté les « talents » de Regulus auprès de ce criminel. _

Emmeline rangea la missive dans le gros livre russe qu'elle avait emporté, histoire de se donner bonne conscience et de « bronzer intelligent ». Elle se dirigea vers la mer, couleur turquoise aujourd'hui. Le sable fin était chaud sous ses pieds.

L'eau était délicieuse. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment…Une main se posa sur son épaule.

_Je ne te cache pas que l'inquiétude n'est jamais loin…Une petite voix me souffle qu'il y a quelque chose de sûrement criminel, à être aussi heureuse, et que tôt ou tard, nous en paierons le prix…_

Alors que les lèvres de Regulus se posaient sur les siennes, Emmeline acheva mentalement sa lettre :

_Mais le châtiment attendra pour l'instant.

* * *

_

_Notes__ :_

-Je profite de l'absence de mes collègues au bureau pour poster…sachant que ce sera beaucoup moins facile la semaine prochaine !

-L'inspiration ne frappant jamais là où on l'attend, c'est dans le train qu'a germé l'idée des prochains OS. Si vous ne vous êtes pas lassés des UA sans magie, voilà ce qui vous attend: UA façon Régence (inutile de préciser que ce n'était pas du tout les OS que j'avais prévus…) Prochain qui devrait arriver : « le scandale de la saison », Cliché n°25 : Se sauver pour échapper à un mariage indésirable, avec des personnages encore moins exploités que ceux déjà utilisés, je vous laisse la surprise…


End file.
